Secret of the Sea
by InChemistryWeTrust
Summary: AU. The sea has a secret for the wind. The wind knows it all along. Been separated years from Michiru, both of them then reunite under different circumstances. Now, they have to uncover some secrets surrounding their town and their school while slowly rebuilding the bond they once had lost.
1. Summer Memories

_**AN** (a little bit rambling opening from the author): Hello there, how are you? Yes, I am starting a new story. This one I wrote because I want to share a bit of my feelings occasionally in a day. Slowly, it has turned into a story... and I figured out if I could share it in form of Sailor Moon Fanfiction. This one is important for me, so please treat it kindly. If you like the first chapter, gives feedback and reviews so I can see that you like the story. I would post the next chapter very soon if you like this kind of AU._

**I never own Sailor Moon but this story plot is totally mine.**

**.**

* * *

To feel the wind caress your face gently under the warmth of summer was the best thing she had jotted down in her favorites list. In addition, the sound of rustling wind and the breeze of sea nearby had soothed her form turmoil storm inside her mind.

"Catch the ball, Haruka!"

She turned her head sideways, unfortunately the ball slipped from her hand and caught her on the face instead. She would register the pain later as the burst of laughter that came before her were more humiliating than the ball's attack.

"It's not really like you to daydreaming when we are playing the ball..."

"Playing ball wasn't my idea. I chose for build a sandcastle." She sarcastically remarked. The white sand would be so a waste if she kept playing around on it not with it.

"We don't have many choices since you can't swim, Haruka." The other replied.

"Then go swim by yourself! I won't hold you back!" She combed her short sandy blond hair with her fingers and staring nervously at the blue sea.

"I'd rather not leaving you alone here..." The woman who seemed in her early twenties was throwing a disapproving look toward her. She didn't like it.

"Setsuna! I am fine! Go play with your friends!" She grunted in frustration. She liked here, the beach. She loved the scenery and always wait the arrival of summer vacation. However, the only source of her frustration was how everyone would always give her this weird look everytime she went too near with water.

Especially her older sister, Setsuna. The woman would've won several nagging awards considering how she kept hovering around her.

"I'm not leaving you alone. This is the Beach! No way I will leave a 10 years old like you alone at place like this."

Haruka narrowed her eyes, knowing her sister wouldn't just let her alone. "You are not mother!"

There, she had said it. The words that would sting the most for her sister.

Haruka saw it in her eyes that her choice of words had hurt the older woman deeply. Setsuna glanced sideways avoiding Haruka's eyes. A friend near her was trying to comfort her.

"That was mean, Tenoh. She just wants to look out for you." Setsuna's friend, who had thrown the ball toward her face was reprimanding her. His name was Mamoru something and the blond could see how he always acted as the nice gentleman in most occasions. The guy was actually nice, but Haruka had no intention to share nice things with anyone now.

"This is not your business, Cassanova. Now, leave me alone." Haruka turned from the unbearable sight. Her sister was in verge of crying. Haruka never hated Setsuna, she just sometimes didn't know how to express her want through nice words. Since Setsuna never listened to her but she should listen to every words her sister said.

Haruka knew the beach like she knew the palm of her hand. She grew up in this town and the beach had been already a part of her life. The sea, especially had been a part of her and changed her family completely when her mother's boat was drowned by it. The beach had taken a woman Haruka treasured most on this planet but the blond still couldn't take her eyes away from the vastest blue under the sky. Time like this, the sea was so calm. It almost made her believe that it wasn't the same sea that had taken her mother away. Because it was so beautiful.

_Build a sand castle_. Haruka had a thought. Her lips twitched up in excitement.

An hour went by and the blond was now admiring her works.

Rather than a castle, it looked more like a ruin.

She gritted her teeth. She had no sense of aesthetic and creativity afterall. The blond was only looking for fun. Since she didn't bring her bicycle with her, she could only do what second grade kids do.

However, she appreciated the solitariness.

"It is cute. A doll house?" A voice came from behind.

Haruka turned her head and then her body followed involuntarily since she didn't want to twist her neck because of the wonderful sight her eyes had fixed on.

An angel? No. The girl didn't have a halo over her head. Haruka checked.

"... Need more windows and the roofs need improvement. Overall, it is a cute dollhouse." Haruka only could hear the last part of the girl's words.

The girl appeared to be as old as Haruka's. She had a haircolor which reminded Haruka on the sea. The color though was lighter and wavy. The girl's eyes were another different story. It was deep and pulled anyone in directly to the orbs. Now the blond checked for fins, the girl wasn't possibly a mermaid or any possible gorgeous creatures that came from fairytale, right?

Haruka felt the girl was staring back at her, observing with amused expression.

"It's meant to be a castle." The blond finally found her voice back. No way she would keep standing there looked dumb. She had enough share of time to do that in her childhood.

Her mouth formed an O shape and glanced at the sand ruin she had made full onf understanding.

"A castle which had being stepped on a dragon." Haruka was sweating, obviously not due to the heat. This one was cold sweat of nervous. At least she hadn't stuttered yet. Perhaps a dragon wouldn't be enough for a castle to be turning into ruin like her creation.

She cleared her throat and continued, "Stepped on by a pack of _dragons_... which they were supposedly huge... mountain huge...?" The blond made a gesture of how big the dragon with both arms. She swung them excitedly and then stopped when she heard a giggle.

"I get it... that's too bad. It would've been an amazing castle if it hadn't been attacked by the dragons." Now the girl was tagging along with Haruka's story.

Blushing, Haruka thought a way to continue her tale. "Yeah... dragons are bad... but well, they are mad because of people kept hunting them... and then when the dragons attacked the castle, appeared bunch of soldiers that were called dragon slayers!"

That time, the girl had lowered herself and took a seat on the sand. Haruka noted that she had positioned herself in most comfortable position while looking up at Haruka.

"I like fairytale..." She shrugged. "Can you tell me more?" The girl patted a space beside her.

Haruka was speechless. She only nodded and made a way to sit on the girl's side.

"My sister said that if fairytale should have a princess in it." Haruka wasn't sure about her own spontaneous story.

"You have dragons..." She pointed out. "And dragon slayers..."

"They are not princess." Haruka frowned. Her mind was working to find more decent story she would present for the cute girl beside her.

"How about we change the dragon slayers to princesses?" She suggested.

Haruka was dumbfounded, "Can princesses beat pack of dragons?"

For second time, the girl shrugged and smiled. Haruka noticed how the girl's smile had been her next favorite below the scenery of the sea in summer.

"Princess should be like... more... like you." Haruka gestured the girl's appearance from head to toe. She was flawless and the heat of summer seemed never bother her silk delicate skin.

"Well, then... I can slay dragons too!" Cheerfully the girl took Haruka's hands in hers. "You can too! Let's slay all dragons that had ruined the castle!"

Haruka was shocked, surprised, and then the girl's cheerfullness seemed contagious. She giggled and swung their hands together. "Yeah!"

.

After their first encounter, both girls would promise each other to meet every morning at the beach. Haruka learned the other girl's name. Kaioh Michiru. She was 10 years old and currently in five grade like Haruka. The girl was just spending the summer holiday on her relative's place. Michiru's attractiveness on the sea was almost similar like the blond had on the rustle of the wind. They were together spending their time making fairytales and sandcastles. It turned out that Michiru had more creativity skills in art than Haruka. The girl built a real castle like a freaking fairy tale palace. They both used it as the instruments for their own fairytale.

"Haruka, how about this time, the dragon came out from the sea?" Michiru gave an idea. The girl was making another kind of dragon species with the sand. Haruka had expected it would turn out to be another cute one like the 'dragons' she had invented previously.

"Aren't they supposedly flying on the sky?"

Michiru formed the dragon shape, this time the aqua haired girl was trying hard to fulfill Haruka's request. Make the dragon scarier. "There are ones who swim too. They have fins instead of wings."

Haruka huffed. Michiru stepped back from her new dragon's creation. The blond was grateful that this time the dragon looked less a hello kitty. "Better." Haruka mumbled.

"If the dragons are from the sea, how the princesses would beat them?" The blond asked.

"They should be able to swim." Michiru stated.

Haruka bowed her head, hiding her face from Michiru. Until this time, she hadn't told the aqua haired girl that she couldn't swim at all. Ashamed, Haruka occupied herself to build another ruin. That thing she was only good to do.

"Haruka?" Michiru called Haruka who was suddenly went quiet.

"What if I can't swim? What would you do with the dragon then? I can't help you beating a dragon." The blond pulled her folding knees onto her chest. Her eyes were sulking on the sea, as if blaming it for her lack of skills in swimming.

Michiru took the information a while longer. She followed Haruka's movement and staring at the sea too.

"If you can't swim... then you would fly!"

The words turned Haruka's attention to Michiru.

"You attack from the sky!" Michiru's index finger pointed upward, to the clear light blue sky above the sea. "And I will take care the water... we will have each other's back!"

Michiru's words put a smile back on Haruka's face. It was the most fun summer the blond ever experienced.

At least until the point that incident happened.

* * *

**8 years later**

* * *

**.**

Haruka lowered the gear for the upcoming turns around the corner. She swayed her body to balance the movement with her bike. This year was important year for Tenoh Haruka. She finally could get a driving license and move out from the house to go to the college. 8 years ago, she and her sister had moved out from their old house near the beach to the suburb residence outskirt of city. It had been not easy to experience changing drastic environment like that, but Haruka had made it.

The blond parked her bike on the curb in hurry. She spotted the truck which was supposedly carrying her things to her new place was already waiting in front of the house. The ever famous Setsuna was also waiting her with arms crossed on her chest. Haruka knew she would get another long speech.

"Haruka, where have you been? You were supposed to get home at 1 o'clock sharp." Setsuna sighed. The older woman was now working at university as professor in physics. Setsuna had always been a bright even genius woman. If she would've gotten rid of her bad habit in nagging, Haruka was sure her sister would've been a happy married woman by now. Even though deep down, the blond had a guess that her sister was too busy taking care of her that she often forgot about her own well-being.

"I can handle it. What are you doing here?" Haruka accepted some documents and did some double checked with her packaging. She didn't bring much but she liked to not leave any important things behind.

"Helping you! since you are so charming and surely would have many friends helping you move out." Everyone noted the sarcasm on Setsuna's tone. Haruka brushed it off, "I have friends." The blond defended her honor.

"They are not your friends, they are your fans, or followers whatever." Setsuna waved her hand and now began to help the helpers carrying Haruka's things to the truck.

"Wait, let me do that. I can do that!" The blond grabbed the box from her sister's hand. "You just… do whatever you were doing before coming here… don't you have a work to finish?" Haruka swore that her sister was really insufferable to the core.

"I had permission. This is your move out… I want to be with you… helping you." That was Setsuna's vulnerable voice. Haruka had to admit that the woman was the only person who against her to continue study outside the city. Of course the blond had strong reasoning of her college choice. The main reason was to get away far from her sister. Not that Haruka hated her, she loved her sister very much. After their mother's death, her sister had transformed from irresponsibility teenager into a mother for Haruka. Those were Setsuna's sacrifices while the blond was busy sulking and whining without her mother. Out of the two, Haruka knew that she existed to be Setsuna's burden. Now was the time to put a stop into it. To show to her sister that she was fully an adult, a responsible one nonetheless.

"We still have farewell dinner tonight." Since Setsuna kept insisting to help, Haruka gave the lightest box to her sister to carry.

Setsuna's expression turned grim on Haruka's words. "a farewell…" She repeated weakly.

Haruka cursed inwardly. Why she kept saying things that hurt the only family she had in this world? She had no intention to do that. "I mean… a dinner where both of us have promised each other to not cry over me moving out."

Then a cry still broke out. "I don't understand why you choose to go away…. I… there won't be irritating sounds of that annoying bike entering the driveway anymore!"

Haruka smiled, a bitter one. "We had this conversation countless time, sis…"

"I know.. I just… I promise I won't bring it up or cry when we have a dinner tonight." Setsuna put her hands up, wiping away her falling tears. Some would find Setsuna to be too dramatic now, but Haruka had understood it a little. They both only had each other since… well… since long time.

Haruka dropped her box on the floor and sent a glare to the men from moving agencies. They nodded and left both sisters alone. After certain they both had been left alone, Haruka pulled her sister for a hug.

"Haruka." The older woman sounded surprised. The blond never hugged her before. Several times years ago… however, after the incident, they were likely driving away separately from each other. The contact became less and less while Setsuna kept worrying about her little sister, Haruka would try to avoid talking with her in occasion. It had been hard and the hug had brought back the painful memories for Setsuna. That and the warmth she had been long missed.

"Shut up… I will do this just once. You'll never bother me after today anyway." Haruka tightened her grip on Setsuna's shirt. The blond had grown up much taller than her sister and Setsuna sometimes had to admit that her blond sister was reliable in some opportunities.

Haruka buried her face on her sister's shoulder… hiding her crying eyes and failed miserably.

* * *

.

The scenery hadn't changed a bit. The vast sea and sky with different kind of blue spread as far as the eye could see… they were only separated by a thin silver line of horizon.

Haruka took a deep breath. How she really missed the scent on this summer.

It was ironic to move away from the place which held bad memories and returned hoping it would recreate whole different kind this time. Haruka carried that hope. She had believed so much and getting pushed in deeper with the sea to leave it for the past. For her, the past was always near… while the future was there… the silver line of horizon.

Haruka pulled out her helmet over her head. She had lists to do when she arrived. However, it wasn't a bad idea to stop by and enjoy the sand under her feet after very long time. With rolled up sleeves and pants, Haruka stepped on the white sand with a wide smile.

"Well, hello there…" The blond greeted the sea. "Long time no see…"

With a grin plastered on her face, Haruka did some stance position in running. She counted down from 3.

"3…2…1!" Then the blond sprinted as fast as she could. She made her usual hideout place when she was 10 to be her finish line this time. The place she had encountered with that girl.

10 minutes later she arrived to the spot near only cliff on that sea. It was really different, as when Haruka were 10, she would take up 20 minutes to reach the spot by running.

I could've been faster… Haruka made a note. It was because she had been avoiding the sea water on her track path.

The blond looked up. Now, there was another thing she had been wanted to do but couldn't have done it as a child. Climbing the cliff.

It wasn't really high considering Haruka's height now. After all, the cliff wasn't the sea that Haruka couldn't swim on… she could climb a mountain, moreover a simple small cliff.

So, Haruka started putting a foot and climbed herself up to the slippery rock.

After reaching the top and full proud accomplishment in her chest, Haruka screamed in excitement. She could beat a high cliff she couldn't have climbed 8 years ago. It sounded silly but somehow the action had lifted something from the blond's mind.

She had expected to witness beautiful scenery from top of the cliff. However, to really watch the sun slowly setting before her was something she couldn't describe with words. Sea and sunset, 2 beautiful things that were going to clash with the earth in matter of seconds. Haruka had stayed to watch it and now she found her favorite spot to see the sunset from today onward.

When the red horizon was replaced by the dark night, Haruka got up. She had lost track of time just enjoying the scenery she had missed so much. It had been worth it though, and perhaps she could get back some other time.

The blond was about to descend the rocky path when she heard a muffle from below. Halting her steps, Haruka turned back and set her hearing to catch another muffle. The sound was certainly come from below the cliff.

Haruka lowered her body and looked down. Under the cliff was the breezy sea and only above the breezy wave, there was some jagged stones from the cliffs. She could see it under the dark skies. Tonight was a full moon when there wasn't a single cloud decorating the sky. So, Haruka could spot a figure of kitten trapped between the stones right under the jagged stones of cliff.

"Poor kitten," Its furs were pure white, that was the reason why Haruka could see it clearly in the night. Another muffle and the white fur ball creature stared at Haruka with its pairs of light blue orbs. The kitten was so cute, anyone wouldn't have a heart to leave it die on place like this.

"Hold on, I gotta get you out of there." Now Haruka began to observe and find a safe way to get to the kitten. She needed to climb down several rocks and jumped few meters through the water.

Water. Haruka gulped. The blond was sure she would get wet after this, she just hoped she didn't completely plunge into the water. "Hold on, kitty." Slowly but surely Haruka made her way down. It was slippery but the blond could handle it. Keep her balance and steady was her every day activities.

She cursed when her left foot slipped, thankfully, her hands had kept her from dropping completely to the water below. "I hate sea on the night." The blond muttered and then continued climbing down carefully. Haruka had reached the last stone, and the only thing left was jumping to the rocky over there. It was near but the ragging water below didn't make the task easier.

A meow from the cat made the blond gather all her wits together. She counted in whisper and jumped one second faster. It was her habit to do something quick and fast.

A splash on her sneakers but she got to land to the cat's place. Haruka bent over to catch her breath then she looked up to the cat, throwing her boyish smile. "Hey, kitty. I got you." Haruka lifted the little cat and slipped it in between her jacket.

To get down was not really hard, but to find a way back up was another matter. It was tricky and the night wasn't helping. If she wasn't really afraid with the water, Haruka could cross short distance by swimming to the shore.

Her shoes were now more slippery than before. She had lost her stepping twice and surely she never wanted to fall into the water.

When Haruka again lost her stepping, her hands hadn't found any stone to hold on. Now, she was definitely would falling down… or so she had thought before a pair of hands grabbed her wrist.

"… Are you okay? I will pull you up." The figure above shouted at Haruka. It was a woman. Haruka regained her composure and found a way to pull herself up. Now she had support, it was easier although the force which had been helping her up wasn't really strong.

Reaching the top, Haruka was back crouching at her previous spot. This time, she was almost out of breath as adrenaline now leaving her system.

"What are you doing in place like this?" The woman was asking.

Haruka was too preoccupied with her breathing pattern that she almost forgot to thank her savior. She looked up, catching the white bikini that woman was wearing.

Her jaw dropped, not because of how wonderful figure was bathed under the moonlight, but because she knew the person. Her aquamarine wavy hair and remarkable pairs of eyes… a person who always reminded her of how beautiful the sea is…

"Michiru?"

The other woman was in the same state as Haruka. She had shock and surprised expression on her face, but it only lasted a second before she calmed again. The face Haruka knew would she make when they both created their own fairytale 8 years ago.

"Haruka…"

The blond really missed how Michiru calling her name. It was different, it was like there was some kind of emotions everytime the aqua haired girl saying her name.

Haruka blushed.

Then a silence. Breeze of wavy sea filled in the pause between two individuals who had lost each other over 8 years ago. There were so many things going between their mind but none of them had enough courage to talk it out.

"Meow…" A purr came from beneath Haruka's jacket. The blond just remembered how she had rescued the kitten and put it in her jacket. She opened the zip and took out the little white cat.

Haruka glanced at Michiru who still observing her.

"I saved her from below there… I don't know how she ended up stranded on that place…"

A nod from the other woman. Michiru was looking at the cat with gentle eyes.

"So, I guess… you can swim now?" A question… Haruka knew that Michiru had been holding in the question. After the question was out, Michiru had a remorse expression on her face.

"… No, I still can't swim." Haruka shook her head still pouring attention to the little cat in her hands while occasionally glanced at her long lost friend. "How are you?" Averting the topic and Haruka wanted to know how was Michiru doing after they both had been separated path.

Her face was unreadable when hearing Haruka's answer.

Michiru crossed her arms, leaning against her right foot while also averting her gaze from Haruka. "Fine." She shrugged. "I moved here after you moved out…"

Haruka didn't know about that.

There was a long sigh and Haruka saw Michiru turned her back on her. "Where are you going?"

Michiru didn't answer and continued walking away from Haruka.

That was a quite reunion. If only Haruka had more courage to talk to her… However, the blond had feeling that she would meet again with the aqua haired woman in near future.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading. Feedbacks would always and forever be appreciated. I would like to know what do you think about this story very much! You can reach out to me through my tumblr at inchemistrywetrust dot tumblr dot com._ **


	2. Welcome Home

.

* * *

After dropping by a convenience store, Haruka directly went to her house. She would stay in the house where she had been living 8 years ago. Now, standing in front of it and opening the door, brought so many memories.

Touching the wooden handle of the door house, Haruka immediately was ambushed by nostalgic feeling. She remembered how the handle was placed above her head and now… the house seemed getting smaller due to her height.

The boxes had already arrived and Haruka didn't want to unpack all of them tonight. If her sister was here, she would've taken care of everything until morning. Haruka grinned. Now she was alone and free, she perhaps could skydiving from ceiling without anyone shouting at her.

A little bit lonely though.

The lamp in living room didn't work, Haruka made a mental note to buy the necessity first thing in the morning.

She put the little cat down and grab the biggest box in the corner. It contained a futon and a blanket. The blond guessed it was the only thing she would need for the rest of a night.

She set down a plastic bag on the kitchen and took out a container of milk. Haruka didn't know if the kitten would like to eat tuna, but since it was still so small, there would be no harm giving it milk for trying.

Watching the kitten drinking it, Haruka recalled her time with Michiru 8 years ago.

"_Say, Haruka… what would the princesses do if all the dragons have been defeated?" The aqua haired girl tilted her head. Now she became more expert in creating a scary dragon. Haruka thought the dragons were now more awesome with horns and sharp teeth together._

"_My sister said… most fairytales would end up as happily ever after." The blond was in her task building another ruin. Now Haruka's ruin looked better, complete with extra gate and pointed rooftop. It was a proper ruined castle._

"_Then, let's make the princesses happy!" Michiru's eyes twinkled but then there was confusion followed. "What makes them happy though?"_

"… _I don't know. I'm happy when summer comes." Haruka told the top of her favorite list._

"_Me too… But summer comes and goes." Michiru remarked. "We can't make them happy in summer and gloomy in other seasons."_

_Haruka chuckled, she made a ball of sand and threw at Michiru. "I can't imagine you are gloomy!"_

_Michiru dodged aside but couldn't when Haruka threw a second sandball. They both laughed when the aqua haired made retaliation. "You won't believe me how I am at school!" Michiru threw hard and hit Haruka square on the head._

_The blond cursed, "Damn! That hurts!" But still laughing._

"_Princesses don't curse, Haruka." Michiru winked at her playfully._

_Haruka's tongue out, replying the other girl, "I do." Another ball of sand hit her again on the face. "Crap, that's salty." Haruka spat out the sand from her mouth and chased Michiru along the shore._

"_So, you are gloomy princess." Haruka stated._

_Michiru threw a look at her and then nodded. "People tend to avoid me… I am driving them away…"_

_The blond didn't understand the girl's words. She was always bad at detecting hidden words but the expression her friend made when telling this was really sad._

"_So… what makes you happy?" Haruka asked. They both should find how to arrange a happily ever after for the dragon slayer princesses._

_Michiru's eyes wandered to the blue sky above them for a moment and then her eyes found a way back to settle at the curious blond._

"_I think… I am happiest when I'm with you."_

_It was the truth and Haruka knew she felt the same. The encounter with the aqua haired girl was the best thing ever happened in her life after some tragedies occurred to her in the past. Meeting Michiru was like finding a part of her that Haruka had long forgotten. A part that desire happiness ever after._

"_Then we'll make the princesses stay together and be happy ever after." Haruka concluded the epilogue._

_Michiru hummed in agreement._

* * *

_._

The ray of sunlight was the culprit who woke Haruka. The blond forgot to apply the curtain on windows and now her house in the morning was so bright like a glass house. Their mother loved the wind like Haruka did… everyday she would've opened all the windows just so the scent of the sea would be filling the room. Now the windows were working to send blast of sun on Haruka's eyes and woke her completely.

There was a movement under her arm and Haruka recalled how the kitten slipped in and curled under the blanket. Haruka didn't mind since the fur ball had been quiet the entire night.

It wasn't her habit to wake up early. It also wasn't her habit to cook breakfast. Haruka had a plan to grab breakfast on campus ground or something. She would manage to eat without taking out the frying pan and increasing the possibility caught fire from cooking.

Cooking wasn't her specialty and she didn't care how bizarre it was since she was living together with her sister so many years. Setsuna had been very diligent in preparing Haruka's meal without fail. Haruka would've helped, she had tried once and the fire alarm went off for about 10 minutes because of that. Since there on, her sister forbid her to go to the kitchen. The blond would help on other chores like cleaning or helping anything aside cooking.

The cat approached Haruka's feet, her eyes were full of hope. It was hungry.

"We should give you name… what do you like?" Haruka patted the white fur and pushed a bowl of milk. "Here… you will be alright if I leave you, right?" She had class today and she couldn't skip her first day. Even though it wasn't like a high school anymore, she didn't want to play hooky in her premiere day.

The cat followed Haruka until the front door, wagging its tail.

Haruka grunted, who the hell capable to resist those cute eyes?

She picked the little creature up and slipped it in between her jacket like yesterday. "Stay and don't jump around."

And the cat did just that along the ride.

.

Mugen university building had few complexes. There were sports, science, and art departments. The university was famous for its scholarship all over the country. It seeks individuals that fulfill the criteria to enroll in. Almost 90 percent students who were studying at there were scholarship students. Including Haruka. She got in with her athletic scholarship. She wouldn't have gotten in if she only relied on her brain. She wasn't a genius like her sister who had written several books related quantum physics and time dimension.

Haruka rolled her eyes remembering how genius her sister but the older woman still stayed single.

She would spend most of her time in sport departments. However, she would study some general subjects that needed to learn. So, Haruka would also hanging around science and art department. There were 3 complexes and 10 buildings in total. There were 2 buildings in sports department including tracks, swimming pool, baseball field, and soccer field. Then 2 buildings in art department, mostly were theater building, and few stages for music students. Science department had also 2 buildings but they almost had owned the research building that located in the corner of the complex. The other buildings were cafeteria, auditorium, library, and dormitory building. The university was all over nice although it had been established a long time ago, the rustic style of building had given a sense of classy in every corner.

The first place Haruka to go was the track field. She knew she would spend her time training at that place.

"My first class should be around here…"

Then out of nowhere a blur of yellow crossed her path and knocked Haruka off her feet. It was serious tackle but fortunately, they landed on soft grass near a soccer field.

"Oh, CRAP!" A disgruntled voice Haruka heard. The person was literally sitting on top of Haruka and still busy cursing while fixing her long blond hair.

Then cerulean eyes caught Haruka off guard. "You… What are you doing… ah! Shit! I'm sorry… I thought I crashed into a tree or something." She quickly realized the awkward position she had let herself doing to Haruka. Carefully but still with her chin up, she scrambled from Haruka's body.

Haruka used her elbow to support herself to stand, "You didn't crash. You tackled me." Haruka remarked.

The other blond brushed some grass off from her skirt and picked her bag up. She threw a daring look toward Haruka who noticed a blush was creeping out on her ear. "Sorry…" She said briefly trying to be polite while maintaining their distance.

That kind of attitude reminded Haruka of a princess. They all had certain dignity and name to keep. "Are you alright?"

Again, she straightened up her posture, "I will survive. I think… It's like whole new definition of unfortunate events for me anyway…" She muttered.

"Do you need help?" Haruka asked. Even though naturally the woman in front of her was a natural beauty, the sight of erased make up and messy hair didn't go unnoticed by her. "You look like a mess."

"Thanks!" She pointed, finally smiling. "You are the first person who tells me about it honestly." Haruka didn't detect any sarcasm in the woman's tone, only sincere.

"Where are you going? You were in hurry right?"

She gasped, "Right! I have performance like about… 5 minutes! I have to go! Oh no… no way I'll get there in 3 minutes."

Haruka still staring at her full of questions.

"I am from art department. We are responsible to held music performance for freshmen every year… and the stage was about… 10 minutes from this place. I don't know… my alarm went off battery…" She rambled and Haruka let her. The sport department was located in front of the front gate while the art department located deep and separated by science department.

But then Haruka spotted a bicycle parked near the soccer field. Perhaps a student left it there in hurry. "Well, I think I have an idea." Haruka nodded her head toward the unoccupied bicycle. "If you use that, it will only take 3 minutes to go there, I think."

The woman gritted her teeth, "Yeah… I know, but… last time I rode a bike, I was 5 and it had 3 wheels." The blush now spread to her cheeks.

She couldn't ride a bike like Haruka couldn't swim. This did something inside Haruka's heart.

"I will take you then… let's go."

.

The ride did only take 3 minutes. Haruka had been ignoring the woman's scream on every sharp turn she made. She liked speed and that was what they needed to get the stage on time.

"Wow… that was… extreme." The woman blinked, hadn't really sure to get her surrounding after the intensity of their brief ride. "Guess, you guys from sport department really had strong sense of speed."

Haruka only smiled.

"Minako. Aino Minako, second year, nice to meet you." She offered her hand on Haruka with straight back and all. Haruka thought the students from art department would be weird and perky… she was right afterall.

"Haruka. Tenoh Haruka, freshman… good luck with your concert, I guess." Haruka shook Minako's hand. Those cerulean orbs lit up.

"It has been bugging me… is that a cat you keep under your jacket?"

Haruka nodded, "yeah, I can't leave it alone in home…" Haruka revealed a white furball which curled up sleeping. Even after a tackle, the cat had been quiet.

"She is cute." Minako commented.

Haruka raised an eyebrow. Honestly, she couldn't distinguish male and female cat. Now she knew.

"Do you know that we have regulation that forbids bringing animal during lecture?"

Haruka's mouth opened and then closed again. She didn't know and didn't think about that.

"A favor for a favor… I will keep her for you today. How about we meet after class in University cafeteria this afternoon?"

It sounded like a great idea… Haruka was about to agree but Minako had snatched Haruka's furball away. "Then, I gotta go. Thank you, Tenoh Haruka." She winked.

* * *

.

The first day was meant for introduction for the freshmen. In sport department, it was compulsory to join 2 sports club for credits. Haruka had picked tracks and athletics. She would've picked racing if the program was on the list of the clubs. When afternoon came, Haruka made her way toward unversity cafeteria. The place was huge and almost all students gathered there when their class had ended. The blond figured out some freshmen looking lost and confused in the middle of the crowd. Haruka was one of them.

A hand wave and a shout calling her name.

"Haruka…! Tenoh Haruka!"

The blond turned her head left and right, figuring the source of the voice.

The perky blond Minako was very stood out among the crowd. Haruka guessed she was wearing her outfit performance. Bright orange dress and a pair of dark boots which covered her feet until the knee. The sight was very common around here and Haruka should getting used to with it.

"Come, I will introduce you to my friends." In her hand, the white furball was resting. Haruka smelled milk from the cat, which she guessed was Minako's treat for the cat.

On their table, there were 3 other girls sitting with their lunch. A girl with short blue hair was busy jotting down her notebook, while the girl with long raven haired girl staring at the window lazily. Only the brunette girl who was as tall as Haruka threw a smile and greeting.

"This one is Makoto Kino, she is in the same department as you. Well, one year above you though." Haruka awkwardly nodded to the warmest of the group. Her size was really big for an average woman but out of all, her feature was gentle. Haruka wouldn't be surprise if the woman was an animal lover and vegetarian.

"You are freshman?" Makoto asked.

Haruka shrugged, "I enrolled a year late."

Minako cut in, "Then we are basically in same age. No need formality between us! Here, sit!" Minako pulled a vacant chair and pushed Haruka down on it. She got a spot beside the raven haired girl.

"Ah, she is Hino Rei. My pianist and songwriter. We are a band." Minako whispered on Haruka's ear. It wasn't enough since Rei seemed catch her words and threw a glare toward Haruka.

"She seems cold but actually she's just shy." Minako giggled which was replied by a groan.

The blue haired girl across Haruka was now looking at her with observing eyes.

Makoto now took over the introduction, "this is Mizuno Ami. Science department and a certificate genius… wait, do people give certificate for geniuses?" Makoto turned the question which obviously aimed to get a reaction from the blue haired genius.

Genius…Haruka could see that.

Ami blinked and put down her pen. "Are you her sister? Meioh Setsuna, the one who writes quantum and dimension in space and time?"

Usually no one would notice that. Setsuna used different family name in publishing her works. It was like a pen name, which was not really wrong since Meioh was their mother's name.

"How do you know?"

"I am a fan!" Ami, full enthusiasm reached out Haruka's hand.

"She is more like a stalker." Makoto added and Minako nodded in agreement.

"Your sister is very brilliant… no, genius of this century. If she more dedicated her time to do some actual research, it wasn't impossible to build a time machine."

Now, that was new thing. Haruka sometimes joked around about time machine with her sister. There were some scientists that eager to invent the legendary machine to bend space and time. Her sister told Haruka about the high impossibility to make a machine that went against the time… she also told Haruka the small probability if it could've invented in another future. The dimension concept had intrigued her sister more instead of a fantasy machine.

"Thanks, I guess." Normal respond. Haruka could imagine if her sister had been here, they both would've talked everything out and build a time machine in that cafeteria. 2 geniuses change the world.

The crowd turned quiet. Haruka noticed this and looked around the surrounding.

"O-o… trouble here…" Makoto muttered. Haruka wasn't certain but it seemed Minako kicked Makoto's foot under the table due to her comment.

"Don't say anything like that!" Minako harshly said.

"The woman very rarely went down from her tower to join commoner like us… she is royalty, Minako, in this university."

Ami rolled her eyes, "She isn't the only royalty."

"Right. You also are a princess." Makoto retorted.

"You are too, Mako-chan! You just never willing to go to that room."

Haruka never expected the quiet girl beside her finally spoke. It looked like she felt Haruka's confusion about their conversation.

"This university consists in 3 departments. Art, science, and sport. However, there would be some students that turn out to be prodigy in more than one aspect. If you notice a clock tower near the art department, that was the place where the chosen prodigy gather for arranging certain university events." Rei explained. The woman was surprisingly sensitive as she explained it slowly and clearly to Haruka. "There are 5 people prodigies since last year… and all of them are now second years. They hold role to observe the students and help them. You see that this university is one of top one in the country. If there was a student that got little behind and lost encouragement about their studies, those prodigies took the student under their wing. Usually they would be given time to get the student back to be their genius self and if they couldn't do it, the problematic student would get a drop out from here."

"So… they are… kind of last hope?"

Minako giggled alongside Makoto. "That's awesome to be called last hope. Why don't we think about that?"

Minako then stood up from her seat and did a handwave again. She called for someone.

"Now you are sitting with them… the royalties… prodigies in this university." Rei shrugged as if it wasn't really a big deal.

"The prodigies are us… and one person more…" Minako pulled someone in her tow. Haruka almost dropped her fork.

"Haruka, this is Kaioh Michiru."

.

.

"We should stop meeting unexpectedly like this." Haruka said. The moment Minako introduced Haruka to Michiru, the aqua haired woman let out a very polite smile and requesting time alone with Haruka. The other four girls peered them both from 2 tables away curiously.

"I agree." Michiru replied calmly. She folded out a napkin and sipped her tea. It was an ordinary tea but somehow Haruka felt she was having a tea party with a queen. The Kaioh Michiru had changed over the 8 years gap.

"I… entered college a year late." Haruka was trying to start a conversation.

"I see…"

Haruka was grateful that Michiru didn't pry about the reason. The silence was bothering her. It was Michiru who had pulled her out from Minako and the others for time alone with Haruka.

"I heard from Minako that you were the one who saving her for the concert."

Haruka felt suddenly uneasy. Minako really loved talking about a simple matter like that. Giving a ride and the perky blond had called Haruka her savior.

"You never change, Haruka. Always willing to help others…" The last words were a mere whisper. Michiru seemed angry but the blond simply brushed off her guess when the aqua haired woman spoke again.

"For your information, a royalty like us rarely got treatment nicely from other students. Students here would likely stay away from a royalty, knowing that the one who get approached by us is a problematic student. Their image would be ruin when we are only trying to help."

There, the same eyes Haruka had witnessed once 8 years ago. It resurfaced and now staying a bit longer.

"What bring you back here?" One topic to another, Haruka hadn't had a chance to ask.

"This is my place. I belong here… no matter how far I've gone." And the place only getting better when Michiru was actually in it.

"I haven't said it last night… but, welcome." Michiru didn't smile but Haruka could feel the gentleness and genuine emotion behind it.

"I'm home." Haruka grinned. Perhaps 8 years hadn't really changed at all. Perhaps she and Michiru could stay best of friends like they were 8 years ago.

.

* * *

**AN:** _Thank you for your reviews, follows, and favs. This story is tagged as mystery. So, we will have that eventually starting next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I've answered some questions you have! Let me know what you think. Feedbacks are always appreciated._


	3. The Royalties

**Happy Valentine, everyone! (Handing you heart shaped cookies) I hope you all blessed by a lot of loves everyday :D**

* * *

.

The next day Haruka decided to spend her morning jog along the coast. The sun hasn't risen yet. Bringing the kitten along, the blond set her favorite music on her playlist while running along the coast waiting the sunrise came.

"I haven't named you yet." Haruka talked to the cat while putting the cat in her usual place. Beneath Haruka's half zipped up jacket.

Paying attention to the sea, Haruka spotted something was moving toward the shore. It swam and apparently had hands and feet.

A person.

Who would swim really early in the morning when the sky still dark outside? _Perhaps someone who is out of their mind or perhaps a mermaid from the fairytale_. Haruka grinned on her later thought.

The person emerged from the sea. The sight made Haruka's jaw drop.

"Michiru." The blond felt heat spread around her face.

Michiru was naked and wet.

She quickly turned around to give the naked woman her privacy.

"I saw you, Haruka…" Michiru greeted the blond, "Good morning. Although the sun hasn't up yet." Michiru noted.

Expecting Michiru had put some garments on her body this time, Haruka turned around, "Good mor- what the hell." Michiru was still naked. The blond kept her eyes covered with both hands.

"Seriously, Haruka… it's not like you never witnessed me in similar state before."

That was 8 years ago and they both had been 5 grade students. "Exactly. That's why I knew the differences." Haruka emphasized her words with still covering her eyes.

"Really? Then, does my body seem so awful for you until you close your eyes like that?" There was hurt in her voice. Unfortunately Haruka failed to detect playful tease too inside Michiru's words.

Who insane enough to tell that kind of figure was awful? "No… no, your body is fine!"

"Just fine?" Amused tone.

"Fine! Beautiful, gorgeous, wonderful, amazing, your body is eighth wonder of the world!"

A giggle and then Haruka could feel Michiru stepping closer.

"You can look… the eighth wonder of the world." Slowly, Michiru placed her hand on Haruka's. The aqua haired woman pried opened the covering fingers carefully. Haruka wanted to hide a little bit longer since she was sure her face had turned awfully red like an apple by now. She thanked whatever deities above as now Michiru had finally put on a towel covering her glorious state.

She saw Michiru's smile for the first time in last two days since 8 years ago, "I don't remember you are so prude, Haruka. I'm sure you have seen naked women before… I guess more than once."

How Haruka had been missing playful and teasing remarks from her best friend. In addition, how the smile undoubtedly could turn every dolphin into idiot.

"Not yours." The blond sighed. They both were again trapped in silence. This time though, Haruka was enjoying it.

"How is your cat?" Michiru decided to open a conversation.

"I haven't named her yet… cannot think any good one."

"Make up things like that, we were good at that… we used to do that right? Let me help you." Michiru suggested. This morning, Haruka felt she finally encountered with Kaioh Michiru she had been missing in years. "You are Michiru." Haruka said with unsure tone.

Michiru stare back at Haruka as if she had said something dumb, "Of course I am."

"I don't understand why you acted ice queen on me last time and last time too…" Haruka referred to their two previous meetings.

Haruka thought Michiru would never reply but then the other woman spoke up, "… It's because your comeback is so sudden Haruka. I thought I am ready, but you come without knocking and I don't want you to see me… off guard, you've caught me both here and in the university. I should've calculated that possibility, but still…" Michiru breathed. "After hours swimming, I think I've come to peace term about you being here…" Michiru came to the end of her explanation.

Haruka still had few questions but she would let it to rest for now. She gave a thin smile of understanding, perhaps Haruka should learn about this knocking thing next time.

Their attention then went back to the white cat.

"You find this white fur ball kitten at night, when it's full moon."

Haruka nodded, "I don't want to give her a name like moonball or white moon. It's too cheesy."

"You find it under the cliff right there… do you know what the cliff was named?"'

Haruka shrugged, as far as she recalled, the cliff was nameless.

"We named it crescent cliff… considering the sphere shape of the stone forming it. We named it 5 years ago, you have moved away…" Michiru noted.

"How about Luna?" Haruka had an idea. The cat then peeked out under Haruka's jacket.

"She likes it." Michiru smiled, "Hey Luna… nice to meet you."

"Meow."

"She likes you too." Haruka stared at the sudden change of attitude from the cat. It turned more spoiled around the aqua haired woman.

"That would be an honor. She is cute cat."

"Speaking about cute… what were you thinking, swimming on the sea while the sky still dark?" Haruka gave Michiru a cue to talk about herself.

"It's my routine. I swim every day… morning, day, night… when I met you 2 days ago, I just finished my night swimming routine." Michiru replied. "I am from art department but they categorize me as royalty since I am a prodigy in 4 fields. Art, Sport, Science, and literature."

Haruka frowned, "I thought we have only 3 departments."

"The literature department was originally standalone until it was merged in with art department."

"You are genius in every field." Haruka rephrased.

"I enjoy swimming keenly, also with painting, reading, and studying. I had no expectation to be called prodigy."

"Do they know that you are an idiot in sculpting dragon and an expert in creating new version of hello kitty?" Haruka's joke earned a light slap from Michiru on her shoulder. The aqua haired woman laughed, "It was 8 years ago, Haruka. I can sculpt a real dragon with clay now… in fact, there are my several creations in art department gallery."

"I'm not surprised." Haruka felt happy for her friend. Time really went by fast.

"How about you? Why you late entering college?" This time Michiru asked. It was a way for both of them to catch up.

Haruka felt suddenly uncomfortable, "well… thing happened. An accident." Haruka rolled up her sleeve jacket and revealing old scars which started along her wrist until her upper arm. "I was unconscious for about 2 weeks and missed graduation exam. I must retake the high school exam."

Michiru's gaze stayed fix on the ugly scars, for the moment Haruka felt Michiru was angry but then when the aqua haired woman looked up she only caught sadness.

"I didn't know that."

Haruka smiled, "Sure you didn't. That time, my sister was really out of her mind. She barely capable to think anything beside me… she became mess inside her mind and abandoned some of her researches. Basically it was my fault for sneakily riding a motorcycle without her knowledge." She stopped her story when Michiru placed a hand on her scarred shaking arm.

"You are shaking, are you cold?" Michiru asked.

If she said yes, it would be a lie. The summer morning was actually warm enough… even wearing a long sleeve shirt would be overkill in the weather like this.

"No." Haruka answered. "Keep holding me like that and maybe it will stop shaking." Haruka said it with a joke but the other woman seemed aware of Haruka's vulnerability.

"Okay, I got you." Michiru held Haruka's hands until the sun rose on the east.

* * *

.

.

When Haruka finished her afternoon class, the blond found Makoto was waiting her outside the class. The tall brunette was leaning against a wall with her trademark gentle smile. "Hey, Haruka."

Haruka nodded for reply, "what are you doing?"

"Picking you up. Minako asked me this morning and giving me your class schedule for whole week." The royalty showed Haruka a paper that contained Haruka's list taken subjects.

"How?"

"We are royalties… remember? As part of the university's system, we were given access to student's information. It's easy to access your class schedule." Makoto explained and then gestured at Haruka to follow her. "We will go to the tower."

.

.

Moon clock tower where the prodigies called royalties, gathered and worked their duty was a high old clock tower that looked like just come out from Harry Potter's book. The tower's difference with the one in Hogwarts was some perky flowers graffiti on its wall. Haruka noticed the graffiti was new.

"Minako…" Makoto said as if she heard Haruka's wondering thought. The drawings were so perky that made Haruka undoubtedly believe it was all the blond royalty's doing. "We are residents on the top floor." Makoto pointed steep stairs.

"It won't move around, right?" Haruka gulped looking at the stairs.

"What is this? Hogwarts?" Makoto chuckled. "Don't worry, the stairs almost never been used anymore. Over here, we have more convenience way to reach the top floor." Makoto pressed the up button.

Elevator. Of course.

"The others are waiting. Minako insists to bring you up here and hold a party… she really loves it." The elevator door opened. It was modern style and really stood out with the old style rustic building.

"I really rarely join them in that room. Today is an exception. I hope you will stir something to those royalties." Makoto winked.

When the elevator opened again, Haruka immediately saw a red door at the end of the hallway.

"That's our room, well… the only room in this tower. The room is usually called the velvet room."

When Makoto was about to open the door, a guy exited the room in hurry. His face was pale and his dark hair was a mess. There were dark circles under his bloodshot eyes.

Haruka came to understanding about the room's name. the red door wasn't the sole reason why it was called velvet room. Inside the room, the floor was all covered by red carpet and there were 5 red desks which had been arranged like star shape. The one desk near the window which located furthest away from the front door was occupied by Kaioh Michiru. On her left was Ami and her right was Minako. Haruka watched Makoto went to her desk on the right near the door, which left the desk on Haruka's left was Rei's. She took her time looking at the room decoration. On the wall there were some works from art department. Around Ami's desk, the atmosphere of science department was stronger. It strengthened by a library on the attic which was connected by a ladder. There were several trophies some championships from sports department and utilities that Haruka was sure belonged to sports students. The room reminded Haruka to student council room, only it was much larger and located 150 feet above the ground.

"Was that guy our new assignment?" Makoto asked. "He is a guy from science department, right?" Now Makoto's gaze rested on Ami who kept concentrating on her microscope.

"Yes. Motoki Ueno. His grade is falling quite impressively…" Minako read the information she got.

"What his reasoning?"

"Upcoming essay, he said… but I guess he isn't really good to work under the pressure. That guy looks awful, he never gets good sleep at night." Minako explained again.

Haruka caught Luna slipped out from under Minako's desk. The kitten ran directly toward Haruka.

"She misses you so bad." Minako smiled, watching Haruka's interaction with her cat.

"Badly… you should pay attention on using your adverb, Minako…" Ami corrected.

Makoto laughed, Rei snorted and Minako rolled her eyes, "Fine, Miss Adverb!"

Haruka found Michiru was the only one who kept neutral reaction. She had her back on Haruka. The aqua haired prodigy was setting her gaze on scenery outside.

"Michiru, we will hold a party, until when you keep looking outside like that?" Minako approached Michiru and tapped her shoulder. "We have done watching when Haruka finished her marathon exam, right?" Minako winked.

Haruka heard that part. The blond indeed had marathon exam today.

Makoto seemed joining Minako's play on tease, "yea, Michiru said you are holding back. You could've run faster and break record in that distance."

Haruka blushed and she wasn't alone to do that.

"That's enough." Ami cut in. Haruka guessed, the blue haired woman had gotten used to playing as referee. "Minako, now Haruka is here. What kind of party you're planning on?"

"The party is us, Ami… don't you see." Minako spread her arms. "We will promote Haruka to be our knight and join the party!"

.

"You are crazy." Makoto reacted first.

"Nonsense." Ami followed.

Michiru nodded, sharing agreement with her two other friends.

Haruka heard a yawn from Rei. The blond wondered if those 5 women always had this kind of dynamic around them.

"Why we are known as royalties in first place if we even don't have a butler or a maid to serve us!" Minako started her argument.

Haruka took a step back, it seemed she was being put to difficult situation. She could just walk away from the room and went home. Her initial purpose to retrieve Luna back had accomplished.

"Wait, Haruka. Here, sit… I know I won't get their agreement in first conversation." The perky blond royalty pulled a chair for Haruka.

"Minako… I think it's not a good idea. I don't want to get into your business as 'royalty' or whatever." Haruka sighed. Michiru smiled a little on Haruka's words. Her eyes were delivering a message to Haruka to be patient and let Minako do the speech.

Haruka and Michiru couldn't do telepath. It just Haruka could understand what kind of message Michiru wanted to say to her through her expression.

Then Haruka sat, believing Michiru would've liked her to listen to Minako.

"You won't do cleaning or cooking, I promise." Minako turned to Haruka, assuring the blond about the plan. Haruka still not interested.

"We prodigies are royalties. Our duty is set the problematic student back on track so they will not get drop out. However, our biggest problem along this time is… they are avoiding us like a plague!" Minako said her last words with higher speech. Like doing an opera, her hands were moving around dramatically.

Receiving no reaction, Minako continued her speech. "Haruka had potential to be a royalty… only, she is a freshman… I knew, such a waste."

Haruka was about to protest but Minako then raising her hand and pointing directly toward Haruka. Minako's face hovered dangerously close from Haruka's nose. "Haruka,"

"Yes?"

"You have really big heart… a very selfless one on top of that."

Haruka didn't feel like she was a nice person. In the past she had hurt so many people.

Minako narrowed her eyes, "you can't see it but I can."

Michiru cleared her throat. The gesture made Minako grin and stepped back from Haruka. The cerulean eyes were throwing a challenge glare at everyone in the room except Rei. The raven haired woman appeared to be sleeping.

"We need a spy to get information we need. A front soldier… invisible and reliable."

Now Ami looked considering Minako's argument. "She has a point." Ami nodded. "But, Haruka still has no idea about how we are working."

"A little training, she can do that." Minako did a little jig when Ami acknowledged her presentation.

"Whoa, wait there… Juliet." Makoto cut in. "She isn't a royalty… and I don't see any regulations that allow us gaining outsider help."

"Actually…" Ami took over Minako's answer. Seemed the perky blond had done much preparation for bringing her in. "There is no regulation that forbid it either."

"Gray area, which perfectly white for me!" A fist ball on the air, Minako offered a hand toward Haruka.

"So, 2 votes yes… Makoto? No… Michiru? How about you?"

The aqua haired royalty bit her bottom lip, thinking about Haruka's involvement would certainly increasing her chance to see her more.

But Michiru shook her head, "No… I don't share your opinion, Minako."

Minako shrugged, "okay… Rei is sleeping… count her as abstain. We are draw in the votes."

Haruka raised her hand, "Do I have a voice over this matter? Since you all are debating over me as if I weren't here."

The room occupants were exchanging glances.

"Minako, I'm grateful that you see me very positively… but trust me. I'm not a person you think I am. I'm not that nice and brave, and honestly, this kind of job would be pretty handful for me…" Haruka's speech was cut when Rei stiffled a yawn.

"I can't do it. Don't count me in." Haruka finally said and got up from her chair.

No one stopped her from walking out the red door this time. Only a pair of amethyst eyes that kept observing Haruka until she disappeared behind the door.

.

.

"What do you think, Luna?" Haruka patted the white kitten in her arms. The cat seemed looking at Haruka full of concern too. "No, I don't need your pity." Haruka chuckled. The last thing she wanted was getting a pity from a kitty. That one at least rhymed.

On her way to parking lot where she had parked her bike, Haruka caught a guy was standing behind the building while banging his own head on to the wall.

"What? What is he doing there?" Haruka didn't want any trouble, but if a person kept banging his head on concrete wall, the next sight wouldn't be pretty. And she was right.

The wall began to get tainted with blood. Haruka's eyes widened and then rushed to the crazy guy. "Hey! Hey! Stop that!" Haruka grabbed his collar and managed to pull him away from the wall. "What are you doing? Do you want to die?" Haruka was sure the guy was a suicidal. No one in their right mind would've hurt themselves.

The guy's face was bruised and covered with blood. However, the blond recognized the guy's face as the student who had exited the royalty room when she about entered with Makoto. Haruka recalled his name.

"Motoki Ueno…"

The guy's eyes fluttered open but his pupils were dilated. "The hell you know my name… a piece of trash like me…?"

Haruka gulped. Perhaps she needed to call for help but the area was overall quiet. Only people who brought a motorcycle would go to the isolated area in this part of university. "Let's get your head checked out. Do you have anyone I can call?" Haruka sighed, the guy in fact needed hospital. Above all that, he needed help for his current mental condition.

"Get away from me!" He struggled and pushed Haruka away. They both dropped to the pavement. Motoki was the first who snapped out from their fall and then ran away from Haruka. "Get away.. get away…" He kept muttering incoherent words.

"Wait!" Haruka got up. Her elbow scratched the pavement when she was falling but it was the least of her worries. After checking Luna was alright, she chased the Motoki guy.

There was trail of blood, it wouldn't be hard to locate where the guy had gone. Haruka's chase ended in front of a laboratory's door. The door needed an access card to enter. The blond didn't have it since she was from sport department.

"Damn…" Haruka finally gave up her vain chasing. She got back to the parking lot to retrieve Luna.

Her white cat was gone… for countless time in a day, Haruka cursed herself. She should've brought Luna with her…

"Luna… Luna…" Haruka called her cat while circling the entire parking lot. She searched behind the bush until above the tree, there wasn't a clue of Luna's whereabouts.

When the blond was looking from under the bikes, she caught with a familiar voice. "Haruka…"

The blond looked up. It was Michiru who was also holding Luna in her arm. The cat was okay and Haruka quickly reached out to get her cat.

"What happened?" Minako asked. Now Haruka noticed that Michiru had come together with the other four royalties' members.

"There's blood!" Makoto's voice shouted from the spot Haruka had intervened Motoki.

Michiru stayed near Haruka, her eyes were searching on Haruka, "Luna suddenly appeared in front of our door. Minako thought the cat was thirsty but then she led us to this place." Rei unexpectedly again, became the one who did the explanation.

"I saw that Motoki guy…" Haruka replied. "He kept banging his head over the wall at there until his head was bleeding. I tried to stop him but then he freaked out and ran away. I chased him, he entered a laboratory in science department. It needs a card to get in. I don't have it." Haruka was still out of breath after a long chase and her effort finding her cat. So, she explained the incident with brief sentences.

Rei suddenly grabbed Haruka's arm and lifted it up, exposing Haruka's injured elbow. "She hurts here…" Rei said to Michiru who also seemed surprised as well. The raven haired girl then took out first band aid from her pocket. "I have more of these… which one do you like?"

Now Haruka was totally crept out. Rei appeared to be a nice girl but she was so weird.

"I assume you like the mermaid one then. It's the popular pattern this year." Rei murmured and applied it on Haruka's elbow. While letting her arms getting twisted by Rei, Haruka's eyes wandered to Michiru.

Their gaze met.

And time stopped.

Until Minako sneezed loudly. "Can we go inside please? It's sure is windy here." The blond royalty brushed her red nose. Rei threw a glare when Makoto was face palming.

"Haruka, you said that Motoki got inside a laboratory, right? I can get in and check for his condition." Ami finally spoke up.

"… but don't go there by yourself… the guy is insane."

"All the royalties could get access to each door in this university… for your information." Minako winked but then she sneezed again.

Rei had finished with Haruka's elbow and then followed Ami to the science department.

Michiru brushed Haruka's arm briefly, "Go home. We will deal for the rest." The aqua haired woman let her gaze stayed a bit longer on Haruka's before completely turned around and joined her friends.

Luna got relaxed in Haruka's hands. While looking at the cat's sleeping form, the blonde's mind wandered to Motoki's desperate face and Minako's offer back in Moon clock tower.

Her mind was again in turmoil.

.

* * *

**AN:** _Thanks for reading and reviews. This will be a long ride and the mystery just began. For question from Ami, it's yes. This would be all Haruka's POV as she is the only one who has fresh/new eyes regarding the (ehem) town and people. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a nice day! I love you all :P  
_


	4. Knight of Royalty

.

* * *

.

Tonight the rain was pouring hard. Haruka had to shut all the windows. The blond didn't really like a rainy weather. The pouring rain in this area would usually followed by stormy sea. The raging wave and…

Her memory went to a sinking boat her mother had been in.

"_Mom!" Her small hand reached out to the figure which kept drifting away from her grasp._

_Haruka called again in case her mother couldn't hear her the first time. It was raining and thunder lights were flashing above the sea. Haruka blinked because they were too bright. Their sounds were vague, covered by the sound of angry waves that surrounded her little body._

_Her hand reached out again, now her mother had disappeared from her sight. She screamed, calling her mother repeatedly. Until this time, the sea was always calm and nice to Haruka. However, she was witnessing the sea now outraged together with the pouring rain and thunder._

_Her sister had told her about the natures. Rain, thunders, and raging wind came together to create a storm. If it happened on the sea, the sea would join their invitation and become bigger mess called sea storm._

_Haruka remembered but she could care less about that. Her mother was gone._

She blinked, trying to register what her present self was doing. Unconsciously she had been grabbing the soda can too tight. It had bent ugly way.

Luna snuggled on Haruka's side, her voice bringing Haruka's back to the present. Haruka hated the rainy day. The house would turn into a boat which was sailing on the stormy sea out there. Haruka closed her eyes, cradled Luna closer, seeking imaginary warmth for her mind. Usually her sister would be with her to accompany her. Setsuna would've turned on some rock music out loud deafening the thunder and pouring rain. Haruka could've done that right now, but she would still be alone.

She was almost 19 years old and it was ridiculous how she was afraid to a heavy rain.

"Hey, Luna… do you want to sleep early tonight?" The white cat stared back at Haruka. The light blue eyes were actually soothing. A clear sky.. Haruka thought… the blond's mind went to Michiru. Her best friend also had the similar calming effect on Haruka. Everything about Michiru showed Haruka a calming beautiful sea Haruka sometimes had forgotten.

The window creaked by raging wind outside. Luna flinched and slipped in her head on Haruka's arm.

.

.

Even though Haruka had gone to bed earlier than usual, she woke up late. Afterall, she had trouble sleeping with thunder and the sound of pouring rain. Luna should've accompanied her but the cat was out cold so fast the time she hit Haruka's pillow.

The blond did late morning jog. She expected Michiru to have finished her swimming routine by the time Haruka reached the coast. However, apparently she still crossed path with the aquanette around the shore. The blond smiled gratefully because now Michiru was wearing something. A white bikini from the other day.

"You are late." Michiru greeted. Her hair was still wet from the sea water. Haruka wondered how the aqua haired royalty had been treating her hair from the extensive exposure of salt water.

"Cannot sleep."

"I see that." Michiru raised an eyebrow upon seeing Haruka's panda eyes. She then joined Haruka jogging along the shore. Knowing Haruka, the royalty took a path near the waterline where the blond was running on the other side. "The rain was bothering you?"

She was Haruka's best friend. Even it was in only one summer, they both had bonded with each other so well that Haruka felt like she had known Michiru forever. "Yes…" There wasn't any point to lie. "How about that crazy guy yesterday? You guys found him?" A cue to move the topic about herself, Michiru would get that.

"We bring him to a hospital. He needs help. I'm worried about Ami though… she seems more… involved than usual."

It wouldn't be surprising since Ami was the only royalty that came from science department. The woman also seemed to understand about the science students circumstances.

"Minako was right the other day."

Haruka heard it but not actually listened, "what?"

"You have big and selfless heart. It has been your trait… and won't change a bit, I believe."

Haruka huffed, increasing her speed. "I'm not a nice person. You out of all the people I know, should've known better."

"You underestimate yourself, Haruka…" Michiru managed to balance her pace with Haruka. Neither of them was out of breath yet. "Your strength traits have been my concerns relating you becoming our… knight."

"I've refused that position."

"We understand, but yesterday, after you went home… Rei had a talk with us."

The blond lowered her speed when Michiru mentioned about the weird raven haired woman in royalty. "What about her?"

"I'm sure you already knew that she is the most… well, unique individual in royalty." Michiru smiled nervously. "While Minako always sees others positively, Rei in the other hand always sees others as their true self. She can see inside other people easily. What they think, feel, and what their truly soul is."

"Sounds cheesy." Haruka joked. It was actually creepy if she hadn't known better about Hino Rei.

Michiru nodded, "She has this special sensitiveness to other beings. Because of that, she prefers to create distance with others. Believe it or not, we 5 come to understanding each other, thanks to her."

"I can imagine."

"She sees you… the true you."

Haruka stopped her running. Now she was in fear. Someone had seen her true self… the blond was sure, what Rei had been seeing was a scarred ugly soul.

"Haruka?"

Cold sweat and shaking hands she tried to hide from the other woman, "What… what does she see?"

Michiru's concerned expression turned to gentle smile, "Nothing that I haven't acknowledged about you."

Haruka couldn't believe it.

"She gave vote for you to join… Makoto too. That leaves you and me to against Minako's proposition."

"What Makoto sees in me? She has sixth sense too?"

Michiru chuckled, "No, she said we can use extra muscles from sports department now. Our assignments often have tendencies to run away from us… you have skill to run fast…"

"I see…"

"Tenoh Haruka, would you want to join the royalty with me?"

"Sounds like a marriage proposal to me." Haruka playfully remarked.

Haruka had missed Michiru's blush.

"One condition, though…" Haruka continued. Now Michiru looked at her expectantly. "I don't run fast, miss royalty, I run magnificently fast." Haruka then took off sprinting ahead Michiru.

* * *

Getting official invitation after the class, Haruka directly headed to the clock tower. Minako beamed welcoming Haruka in front of the red door.

"Hello, Haruka… the royal knight." Minako waved too excitedly. Her hand collided with the door handle. If that was hurt, the perky royalty was too excited to feel it.

"Can we stick to the name, please?"

"Okay," Minako shrugged then opened the door for Haruka. The room was still the same, but Haruka spotted there was a table in the middle of the room. "Royalties actually have their own party. It's tea party." Minako winked.

Although that sounded boring, Haruka sat on her seat. Michiru was sitting across her while Makoto and Rei were opening a bottle of something. Ami arranged the tea cups on the table.

"This is tea party…" Now that they were all situated on the chair, Minako tapped her spoon on the cup, gaining attention. "Just think it as tea party…" Minako grinned, her tone was changing rather suspicious.

"It's wine or beer. Your choice." Rei whispered on Haruka's right side. Now, the tea party didn't sound boring at all.

Ami had disapproved look on her face while Minako directly poured a beer to Haruka's teacup.

"What? I thought you like it." The perky blond grinned.

"I do." Haruka retorted a playful smile. Haruka knew that Michiru was watching over her across the table. "We are not in legal age to drink alcohol yet." The aqua haired royalty said to her friends. A pause, everyone stopped doing their activities. Even Ami who had brought a pack of sober up looked busted and guilty.

"Don't you drink too?"

Michiru didn't reply, she got up and grabbed the nearby beer can. She gulped it down. "… just don't get overboard. Oh my God, that was nasty. Give me my usual wine." Michiru cleared a throat. She let her wavy haired loose and snatched a bottle from the ice bucket.

_Of course Kaioh Michiru is a wine type kinda girl._

Haruka felt already drunk.

30 minutes later, they ran out of booze. Michiru thought it had been enough for their tea party. Minako and Makoto disagreed. Both had their face flushed like a tomato and Minako would release hiccup every 2 seconds. Beside the blond, Rei was still drinking what Haruka would guess, second wine bottle. The mysterious raven haired royalty seemed perfectly okay and hadn't gone tipsy like her band partner.

"We have class tomorrow." Ami spoke up. The most rational in the royalty group nervously glanced at the time. "… I also have to go to hospital."

Haruka wasn't really drunk, so she understood what Ami's plan was. "Are you going to visit Motoki?" Haruka asked. The others were now looking at the petite bluenette. "Yes."

"Then, I'll go with you." She offered.

The eyes in the room now shifted to Haruka. "I just want to check on his condition… make sure he is okay." It was important for her. The guy had been really messed up yesterday. At least, Haruka wanted to find out what had driven the guy to want to kill himself that way.

"Wait… if you two are going, then you plan to take Ami with your bike?" Makoto cut in.

Haruka shrugged, it wasn't like there was any other choice.

Ami bowed her head, "I... I think we should take public transportation. You aren't drunk but you had few drinks, Haruka… if we got caught, the penalty is drive under the influence."

Haruka hated them. Buses or taxis… they were unreliable in matter of speed. However, she couldn't push Ami to ride her bike. "Well, then…"

Rei grabbed Haruka's arm before the blond exited the room. "Here… this will be useful." Rei handed Haruka a folded umbrella. "Today isn't going to rain…" Haruka had checked the weather forecast for today.

"I know… it's just for precaution." Rei whispered and then her lips twitched up. "Be careful…"

Haruka nodded. There was something else inside Rei's amethyst eyes. Their interaction didn't go unnoticed by a certain aqua haired royalty. When Haruka exited the room to follow Ami, she still could hear Michiru asking Rei about the umbrella.

.

.

About 15 minutes boring bus ride, they arrived on Mugen general hospital. Haruka recalled that the hospital had gotten bigger since her last visit 8 years ago. The building appeared more modern and cleaner. Ami noticed Haruka's amazement to the hospital building then explained that currently the hospital was under a new management of Mizuno family.

"Mizuno? Isn't that…" That was Ami's family name.

The smaller girl nodded weakly, her face turned red. "Yes… my father is the hospital's director."

Haruka was impressed. So, the smart people were genetic. She seemed to be the only exception of that rule. Her sister was a genius and she was satisfied with her own average IQ. The blond never complained, afterall she had accomplished better than her sister in certain aspects.

A couple of doctors and nurses in front desk greeted Ami with respect. Haruka couldn't help but noticed how Ami was getting uncomfortable by the special treatment. "What the doctor's diagnosis on Motoki's condition?" Haruka tried to distract Ami's nervousness.

Ami went directly to full explanation, "he suffers psychology condition. However, his body also lacks of nutrients and sleep. They think that Motoki didn't really eat and sleep in past few weeks. Today, they arrange him an appointment to see a psychiatrist." Ami paused and fidgeted with her fingers. "We, the students from science departments only have our brain to survive. We have to be smarter than anyone, also we have to write more theses and research reports for credits time."

"So, Motoki gets under pressure and goes crazy?" Haruka rephrased to lift out the mood.

Ami smiled, "No… that was what I thought first. But, actually I knew Motoki when we were first year. He never cared how hard the challenge… he got worked up not stressed."

"Perhaps his brain got overload and exploded."

Now the bluenette giggled. Haruka's mission to distract her was working. "No, Haruka. Human brain wouldn't get overload like computer memories do. Also it's impossible for brain to explode unless there was outside force impact that penetrating the skull…"

"Okay." Haruka cut in, enjoying Ami's lecture. "So… what's this guy's actual problem?"

Ami stopped in front of a glass door. Behind the glass, Haruka could see sleeping Motoki. His limbs were restrained onto the bed which was nailed onto the floor. Haruka just realized that they were now in psychiatry ward.

"Poor guy." Haruka muttered. The blond could imagine the guy when he was in the glory moment. Being a young genius and invented amazing formula that going to be useful for humanity.

"He still has a chance. Mind can heal." Ami said.

"Yes, but I'm not sure about his heart though." The genius pride could become worse than a man's pride. "What's the royalty plan on him?"

Haruka caught Ami was staring at her but then quickly turned her head, "Nothing. The university has commanded us to not doing anything. His drop out reason is clear enough. It is his mental condition, not university's sloppiness in system."

Haruka raised an eyebrow, "Sounds harsh."

Ami agreed, "It's common happening for most of our cases. It is very rare to see our case works out and the problematic students get back to normal."

The blond turned her sight to Motoki. In her opinion, the royalty system as the student's last hope was great.

Again, from the reflection on the glass, Haruka caught Ami staring again. Haruka was about to ask to the genius royalty about something on her face before Ami cut her, "Haruka, I think I know what has made Motoki become like this."

"He has a girlfriend… Osaka Naru second year science department." Her fingers were moving around the keyboard. Ami was looking into University's student information. There were parts that had been missing related Motoki Ueno.

Haruka bent over to see the monitor. The nurses had been happy to lend them the computer. She was now watching a profile of a woman named Osaka Naru. The girl had short dark hairs and huge eyes. The types which every guys would crave over it. "What's with his girlfriend?"

"They broke up. 2 weeks ago, summer holiday on the beach. I remember because their conversation was rather loud. Osaka Naru accused Motoki to be unreliable and weak."

"Now, that's touchy."

Ami threw a look at Haruka's direction, "Sometimes your ability to pick up certain words in unpleasant situation is very impressive."

The blond felt that was the reason why Ami had been staring at her, "Is that compliment?"

"From me? Yes." Now the monitor showed the information about Naru Osaka's grade.

"She is doing well." Ami commented.

"Are you crazy? She is brilliant! How could a person get so many awards?!" Haruka pointed at the long list of achievement the woman had. "But… I guess, yours is longer?" Haruka was certain since the blue haired royalty was a prodigy from the science department.

Ami smiled with mysterious aura around her, "You can open my achievement information if you want to see."

"No, undoubtedly you are a genius Goddess."

"Not as genius as your sister though."

Haruka suppressed a smile. That thing she agreed on.

If Osaka Naru's grade was compared with Motoki's grade, the gap was too huge. Even when Motoki was doing in his usual condition, his achievement couldn't beat the woman. "I think this is the reason behind his fall."

"We need more evidences." Ami bit her own lips, feeling frustrated. "The actual circumstances probably aren't exactly like we think…"

The blond was about to counter Ami's suggestion, however a commotion in Nurse's station cut her words off.

"The patient in this room is gone!" A nurse shouted and hurriedly scrambled from the room Haruka knew as Motoki's.

The blond exchanged glances with Ami. The genius royalty's eyes now full of terror. "Motoki!"

Haruka couldn't beat Ami to get to the room, Ami quickly snatched one of the nurses to demand an update from their sudden situation. "What happens? Where is the patient in this room?"

"… I'm sorry ma'am, are you his family?" The nurse undoubtedly was new in this hospital. The woman apparently was clueless about who actually Ami was.

"No, I'm his friend." Ami said briefly.

Haruka took over, the nurse wouldn't just giving away such information for the patient's friend. "Ayumi-san, isn't it?" The blond read the name tag on her uniform. "Please, we need to know where this patient has gone… he is in restraint, isn't it?" Haruka smiled, actually she did her best charming smile which she confidently proud to call it her ultimate weapon against any women.

Mesmerized under the blond's charm, the nurse blurted out. "He wore restraint but he slipped away when the nurse wanted to bath him…"

Ami only watched Haruka's action in quiet with judging eyes.

"Never bath a crazy man." Haruka muttered. She let go the nurse's hand which in turn reluctantly release Haruka's. After few smiles and a sentence for persuasion, Haruka then went back to Ami.

"Do you have hypnotized skill too?" Ami asked, curious.

"No, I can be _persuasive_ sometimes." Haruka winked.

The wink was replied by rolling eyes from Ami. "Yes, persuasively deceptive."

"You sound angry."

"I find you as complex individual Haruka. Perhaps what Rei and Minako said about you was right, about your big heart. However, I have my own opinion."

They walked until they reach the end of the hall. There are stairs leading to roof and to the lower floor. "What do you think?"

"You are full of contrary which very illogical to me. You act impulsively and strangely, people around you are affected by your doing. I don't understand."

Haruka chuckled, Ami now glared. "No, Ami… I mean, where do you think he is going? Up or down?"

Ami blinked still maintain her poker face expression. "Let's split up."

"I think that isn't good idea. He is crazy man." Haruka expressed.

"A sick and confused man… he is still under drug influence. I'm sure he barely exhausted just walking around like this."

Haruka gave up. She never won an argument with Ami. Actually, she never won any arguments in her entire life. "Okay."

"I'll go to the roof, you check the lower floor until basement." Ami decided.

Haruka wanted to propose a coin toss but she wasn't the boss here. "So you check one floor above and I check 4 floors below plus basement. How great!" Haruka cheered.

Ami had run off the stairs. Haruka followed. She quickly went to the 3rd floor.

The blond stopped and checked point every floor by asking every nurses she encountered. Giving a description of crazy guy wearing restraint turned out as easy job. The administrative nurses told Haruka that if a patient from psychiatric ward escaped, they would make an announcement in each floor. Now, Haruka had figured out that there weren't any notice in every floor about Motoki. Haruka just assumed that they guy was still inside the psychiatric ward or cleverly disguising himself like in a James Bond movie. Haruka highly doubted the later would be done by a mentally disturbing man.

The choice left was rooftop. "Ami…"

.

.

* * *

_**Feedbacks are always and forever appreciated! Yes, the inner senshis would take huge part in this story, but HaruMichi is my priority.**_


	5. The Beginning of a Storm

**Enjoy**

* * *

.

The elevator was full and Haruka couldn't just waiting around for the next turn to get to Ami. She took emergency stairs to the rooftop. In hurry, she jumped 3 stairs at once while climbing the stairs. Now, the blond felt the difference between running horizontally and vertically. Stairs were such a bitch.

The door that was connecting rooftop and emergency stair had been locked. Haruka expected Ami could access to the rooftop through the opened door in east wing of the hospital.

"Oh, damn… damn…" Haruka banged the door which she knew was futile. She was panic and had a bad feeling that she had to get to the roof quickly.

One kick… Haruka threw a rounded kick like she had been learning from some action movies. She thought she had managed to impersonate the move well when the door budged a little.

Now her foot was shaking… she didn't know how Jackie Chan had done kicks countless times without feeling pain from the waist below. Haruka kicked again, this time a straight kick with the other foot.

Now Haruka could see the sight behind the door through a crack she had created. There was Ami standing there, with Ueno Motoki. The guy still wore his restraint but the clothes seemed torn.

The last kick pried the door open. Haruka reminded herself to pay for the damage bill to Ami's father later. Her entrance wasn't all grateful, but Haruka was happy enough when she could feel the night wind on the rooftop rustling through her hair.

Both heads now turned to Haruka's direction. That moment, Haruka spotted the Motoki guy was holding something.

A paper cutter. _Oh crap…_ Haruka now glanced at Ami, making sure the royalty was alright. "Are you okay?" Haruka mouthed.

Ami nodded but her eyes couldn't fool Haruka. She was afraid.

"Stay back!" Motoki shouted. Even though he lost his mind, he still realized that he was cornered by 2 people. "Stay back!"

Haruka's hands upped. She stepped carefully approaching Ami on her left. "Motoki, look… relax. We don't want any trouble." Haruka said carefully. The guy was crazy, wrong words and he would probably explode like a grenade.

"Bullshit… she is the royalty! Those bitches approached me and now I am a mess! Naru-chan doesn't want to talk to me again!" Pointing the paper cutter like a silver sword, he began rambling. Haruka caught gentleness when the guy mentioned his ex-girlfriend's name.

"Naru doesn't want you to do this." Haruka was trying to be sensitive. She figured that the guy's love for this Osaka Naru was so great that it almost out limited insanity. Literally. "Just… put that thing down and we will call Naru to talk to you. Hell, let's get you both dinner or date or something."

Ami glared at Haruka. Swearing while calming a mental patient totally wasn't good idea.

Motoki seemed thinking and Haruka used that to take steps approaching the guy.

"Naru said I am useless and weak guy." He shook his head, trying to clear imaginary clouds in his head.

"She didn't mean it." Right foot, left foot… Haruka got 2 steps progress toward Motoki. Ami was still behind Haruka, watching the scene in terror and fear. There were many probabilities that going on inside her big brain, Haruka was sure of that.

"She avoids me like I'm deadly plague. She hates me." He cried.

The scene would've been cute if only had that paper cutter wasn't in his hand. "No, she doesn't hate you. She only needs her space, man…" Now the blond was just few steps away.

"… No. You don't know anything about me! Or her!" His sorrow turned into anger. Haruka was ready for upcoming attack but then Ami's voice stopped Motoki's movement.

"Motoki!" The blond didn't know that Ami was now approaching Motoki from the other side. "Actually, I know about you and Naru… not everything. But enough to prove to you that she doesn't hate you." Ami gulped. "You know me, right? I am Mizuno Ami, we are on the same class last year."

Motoki spat, "yeah, we were great until you join the royalty crap!"

"Naru thinks that your falling grade is because of her!"

Direct and sharp, it was the first time for Haruka to listen Ami talking that way.

"She concerns about your falling grade that she wants you to more concentrate to your academic… she doesn't hate you. She cares about you! She has been purposefully pushing you away so that you can fix your grade!"

The blond didn't know why Ami hadn't talked about that information previously before this happening. The explanation was only one. Ami lied. There wasn't such thing exist. Osaka Naru had dumped Ueno Motoki harshly in public and now the guy turned crazy. However, Ami had told that into some cheesy anime romance. The blue haired royally was indeed a genius.

Haruka smirked when Motoki lowered his weapon.

And suddenly it was raining. Haruka cursed, Rei was right. She would need the umbrella afterall.

"Motoki, come on. We promise we will call Naru for you and you two can talk your heart out." Last persuasion and Motoki would hand the cutter to Haruka.

_BANG!_ A bang from the door startled Motoki. Few doctors and nurses emerged while carrying a syringe and a wheelchair.

"Oh, crap… what convenience to appear now." Haruka lost her sight on Motoki for per second and the guy had charged toward Ami in full speed.

"Wait, no! Ami! Get away from there!" Haruka shouted. Ami froze in fear. Her brain had made quick assessment about the danger that was running toward her but her body couldn't move.

Haruka reached inside her pocket and found a folded umbrella from Rei. She took it out and threw it to Motoki. The umbrella hit its target, and it managed to slow down the man's pace. Then Haruka made a long jump to tackle Motoki. They both landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"What a déjà vu." Haruka smirked, recalling how she also fell on the ground when she had first met the guy.

Motoki went panic. He screamed and muttered incoherent words again. The words Haruka could utter from the guy were only trashes and Naru. His eyes turned wild and his hand which still holding the cutter swung to Haruka. The blond dodged as Motoki's movement was getting slower and weak.

A thunder blared splitting the sky.

Haruka jumped in shock. Her body suddenly shut down and shook uncontrollably. Motoki's hand slipped out from Haruka's grab and this time he swung the cutter again.

Haruka reacted a second to late and now a sting sensation ran down Haruka's arm and wrist. She saw red but she didn't fully grasp the situation. Haruka's vision went black for 2 seconds and when the blond opened her eyes again, Motoki Ueno was standing over the ledge on hospital's rooftop.

"... Oh my God." Haruka couldn't make out loud murmurs behind her. She felt Ami's presence beside her, holding Haruka's hand. The blonde's gaze fixed on Motoki. The man was about to do something crazy… as crazy guy, people should've seen it coming.

"NO! Motoki! Don't!"

"Perhaps I will reborn a good man for my Naru someday." His tears were mixed up with dropping rain.

"Are you idiot? You are dead and then nothing! You will never see that woman anymore, don't you get it?!"

Motoki was a crazy man but Haruka hadn't acknowledged the guy to be deaf. Her words seemed never reached him.

Haruka caught Motoki's eyes despite the loud thunder and pouring rain in the background. Somehow the blond could utter Motoki's words… this time not incoherent words, this time his words were clear.

_Pain_

_Pain_

_Drown_

_Drown…_

_Help._

Haruka's head screamed.

"_The sea has a secret. The wind knows it all along_." Motoki smiled a broken smile.

_No._

Then he jumped.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Haruka was numb when a doctor did stitches on her arm. Not because of anesthetic, it only made her left arm numbed. Haruka felt also numb inside. Something cracked and Haruka didn't know which and where part inside of her.

"There, done. I guess you are in luck. Although it's deep, it will not leave any scar." The doctor then paused when he noticed Haruka's old scar from the accident. "Well, I mean, at least it won't make any new scar."

Haruka nodded.

"I will leave you two alone then." The doctor looked up behind Haruka. "Have you called someone to pick her up, Ami-chan?" The doctor's friendly tone when talking to Ami showed that he was the royalty's acquaintance.

Now Haruka turned her body, wincing a little despite the local anesthetic. Ami was leaning against the door frame of emergency room. Her face was pale but she was smiling to Haruka. "Yes, I think so."

The doctor got up while muttering about a bad day in hospital. Haruka believed, the doctor was referring the guy who had jumped from the rooftop.

A sound of the door clicked shut. Ami pulled a plastic chair away so she could get closer with Haruka. "I hope you don't mind that I called Michiru. You two have known each other in the past, so I figure she would know whom to call."

Her sister… _Oh no_… Haruka brought her other hand on her face. The image of Motoki kept flashing in her head. "… Are you okay?" Haruka asked Ami.

"Is that sarcasm? Because you are the one lying on hospital bed with 17 stitches on your arm…" Ami gestured to Haruka's injury.

"I am _sitting_ on hospital bed." Haruka straightened up her posture. "It's just a reopened wound. It won't leave a scar."

"Does it hurt?"

"Numb." Haruka grinned. She attempted anyway. And looking at Ami's sincere smile, the blond knew she had succeeded. "How is he?" There wouldn't be any human could survive falling from height like that.

"In morgue… my father keeps me away to have a look. He said it's pretty messed up. He fell on hard asphalt." Ami shook her head. Haruka assumed that the royalty had a part in her brain which memory would be very difficult to erase. The sight of Motoki's body could've been engraved in the royalty's brain for the rest of her life.

"The others are on their way here. They are worried. Minako was freaking out on the phone."

Haruka sighed. Her mind wandered to Luna which she had left with Minako before she went with Ami to the hospital.

"Thank you." Ami said softly. "I guess I should've apologized instead saying thank you. If I weren't so afraid, I could've done something when he rushed to me. You wouldn't have tackled him and get hurt."

Haruka shook her head, "Are we sharing the coulda shoulda woulda moment now?"

Ami's hand then rested on Haruka's numb arm, "If you don't want me to do that, then you must understand that it wasn't your fault too, Haruka. Motoki jumped by himself. You couldn't do anything about it."

Sooner or later, Ami would bring up the conversation, but Haruka didn't expect it to be this sooner. Her entire arm was numb, now Haruka wished her brain was too. "I made a wrong move. I could've overpowered him but then I got distracted."

"You couldn't do anything about it. You could have but there isn't any guarantee it wouldn't have happened."

Haruka went quiet.

"Was it the thunder?" Ami asked. Haruka blushed. She felt like a transparent book before the genius royalty. Was she so easy to read? How many people had spotted her fear?

"You're afraid of the thunder…" The tone was closer to a statement.

Haruka couldn't avoid or runaway now. "For your record, I have many fears…"

"Yet you are so brave." Ami filled in. "There are so many contraries inside you Haruka. That's why I don't understand how your mind works scientifically… you are very complex."

"I take that as compliment?"

Both were now smiling a genuine smile. Haruka had to admit that Ami was actually fun to be around.

**.**

**.**

They all came in huge blast. Minako became the first canon, launched herself to Haruka and Makoto following behind. "Haruka-!" The perky blond embraced Haruka into a mama bear hug. Haruka was thankful that her arms were still drugged. It could be painful.

"Minako, go easy on her." Ami now wasn't playing a referee, she took over as commanding officer in the room.

Minako complied, releasing Haruka and then observing Haruka from head to toe. "You don't get crazy disease from him, do you?" The cerulean eyes were serious that Haruka almost caught on Minako's play.

"Mental disease cannot be transmitted, Minako. Don't be ridiculous." Ami with all the scientific facts replied.

Makoto joined them, "Perhaps, idiocy could." Now all eyes were on Minako and Ami looked slightly worried. She took a distance away from the perky blond.

"You all are mean." Still holding Haruka, Minako stucked her tongue out and pouting.

The royalties were all there, except one. "Where's Michiru?"

Now Rei piped in, "Morgue. She will take care about Motoki and informs his family."

Haruka's eyes darkened, "It's not her job."

Rei's amethyst eyes softened, Haruka suddenly felt warmth spread over her. "Actually, Haruka… it is. Motoki is originally our responsibility. He had been black listed as problematic student… even though the university would cover everything financially, we are the one who take care the rest."

The cheerful mood before now replaced by gloomy aura. Even a Minako couldn't do anything about it. "I'll go there." Haruka got up from the bed.

"We planned to help Michiru after we've done checking on you. However…" Makoto's eyes flickered to Ami. "We still have no idea what actually happened in this accident. We'll still need report from you two."

Haruka groaned.

"She isn't a royalty, Makoto… let me be the one who explain everything. I'll take the responsibility to make a report of this accident." Ami offered herself.

Makoto nodded, acknowledged Ami's request. Minako and Rei then helped Haruka to go to the morgue. "The umbrella also helped anyway." She muttered to Rei. The blond wouldn't surprise if Rei had seen the accident coming. However, it would've been so cruel if Rei had known it and hadn't given her a warning at the very least.

"Human's destiny is a lot harder to predict than weather forecast. I perhaps had sensed bad feeling but I can't figure out what and where it will happen." Rei's hand on her shoulder tightened. Haruka realized that the raven haired woman was also frustrated about the outcoming event.

"No one's fault." Minako's serious tone dwelled in. "You did what you had to do and you did great."

Haruka really wanted to believe that.

The morgue was somewhere on the basement floor. They took elevator and descend a stair before reaching the lowest and darkest part of the hospital. "I know it was designed place for dead people, but they need seriously some bright colors for the creepy wall." Minako glanced at the pale grey of the wall's paint. Haruka could see immediately that Minako wouldn't fit it in this kind of environment

Haruka spotted Michiru first. She was standing and leaning against a wall in front of twin metal doors. Her head lowered and her eyes both closed, looked like she had lost all the energies for the day. "Michiru!" Minako ran to her first. "How is it going? Are you okay?"

Michiru looked up. Her head turned to Haruka who was standing with Rei's support. For a moment they both exchanged glances trying to communicate with their eyes. "I just finished confirming his identity. It should be his family, but Motoki Ueno's parents are overseas and his relative is on an island away from here. They have been notified." Michiru reported in formal sentences, trying hard to be unattached and cold so her emotion would stay conceal from her face.

"Are you okay?" Minako repeated her question.

"I'm not worried about me." Michiru was trying to smile. After she shared the information, the aqua haired royalty somehow regained her strength to stand without leaning on the wall. She approached Haruka and stopped in proper distance.

"How are you?"

"Fine." Haruka replied. She didn't want to burden Michiru more.

Michiru looked at Haruka's bandaged arm. It was thicker than it should. "Define… fine." An order. Michiru needed some explanations to ease her feelings about the thick white bandage covered Haruka's arm.

"I won't get new scar. The thing got me right on my old scar." It was true. Motoki had sliced exactly where Haruka's scar was. "So, I'm fine."

The concern in Michiru's eyes wouldn't go away, "How many stitches?"

Haruka replied like making a formal report, "Seventeen… ain't so sweet, eh?" With a fail joke.

Michiru hadn't looked at Haruka's eyes yet. Michiru's gaze wandered between her clenching fist, Rei's shoes and Haruka's bandaged arm. "Okay then… I hope you're not angry. I called your sister. She's listed as your emergency contact in your student's profile."

Haruka shrugged with one arm. "I won't. I've seen it coming." Haruka had getting used to with her helicopter sister. "How was she on the phone?"

"I couldn't give her proper information with your condition since Ami had been frantically called me… your sister cut the phone off when I was trying to explain about it. She said she will come here."

Haruka gritted her teeth. Today was an awfully suck day.

A sound of woman's heels descending the stairs with hurry, then a familiar woman appeared, running toward the morgue. Haruka knew the face, the woman was Osaka Naru. She was still wearing her labcoat and badge, proving that the woman was in the middle of her research when she received the news. She ran passing them and banged the metal door open. A staff couldn't stop the woman from barging in.

A loud scream and then a cry broke from inside the morgue. The ex-girlfriend was apparently sad with Motoki's death.

"She is Motoki's ex-girlfriend." Haruka said. She knew the other 3 women were wondering about Osaka Naru.

Minako clicked her tongue, "I knew I've seen her somewhere. It was on the beach, days ago. They broke up. Was that the reason that drives the guy crazy?"

"Ami thinks it is. All the guy talks before he jumped only his girlfriend, regretting he isn't good enough for her." Haruka's mind again wandered to the horrible event.

Michiru's hand found Haruka's. A grip and Haruka found her way back to the present. Michiru gave her a smile then released Haruka's hand.

Naru pried the door open. Now 2 staffs, wearing black scrubs were trying to calm the woman. "Maam, please…" the staff was hardly trying to be polite but Naru almost punched him off.

After more struggling, Naru then turned her heels from the morgue room. She looked like a mess with blurred mascara and messy hairs. Haruka thought, she would walk away pass them like before but, she actually made a stop in front of Michiru.

"You… bunch of royalties… It's your fault! Your fault! You kept treating him like he was in trouble! You put him in crazy hospital! He was okay! He was fine! You…!" Naru's hand swung. A slap was coming. Haruka was near enough to stop the slap. She caught Naru's hand before it collided with Michiru's cheek.

Naru startled, her hand attack was blocked, she turned to Haruka and did another try to slap the blond with her other hand. However, now Michiru caught Naru's hand from slapping Haruka. "I won't do that, Osaka-san." Michiru's tone was polite but somehow it was cold and threatening. Haruka couldn't help but saw dangerous glint flashed inside the royalty's eyes.

Rei and Minako now positioned themselves behind Naru. Guarding if the woman attempted another assault to any of them.

"Did you do things like this on him? Ganging up against him?!" Her tears mixed pathetic smile.

"We tried to... help." Michiru said.

"Like hell you do! He needed help but not your help!" Naru shouted. Haruka concluded that the woman was now in denial, seeking someone to blame and directed her anger. They who were exactly the closest around her were the most convenience.

"He loved you… until the end he still loved you."

Naru went quiet but then with a weak sob, "How could you know?"

"I was there." Haruka gently released the woman's hand. Now, Naru's anger had subsided, what had left was only grief. "I tried to stop him… I'm sorry."

The woman shook her head, she fell on her knees and then sprawled on the floor. Her tears flowed a river. "Tell me. Tell me about his… last moment." She begged.

Haruka did.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**It has been quite ride. Thank you for reading and sticking on this story. We still have mystery to unfold here.**_


	6. The Aftermath and Funeral

**_The last few chapters have been hard, let's have a little fluff ;)_**

* * *

_._

.

Ami and Makoto would join them shortly after Naru had been calmed down. They gathered in hospital lounge which by Ami's request which was arranged so it would be only preoccupied by them. Ami confessed that it was her time to abuse the privilege, but no one was complaining. The longue was a nice place to get rest after a long day.

"You know… I've been thinking about it. You two are awesome." Minako chipped in. Each of them was holding a plastic cup of coffee and sat on a comfy red couch.

Michiru and Haruka dumbfounded. Haruka's head was on Michiru's lap while her wounded arm rested on the couch pillow. They both had been clueless that they filled the room's atmosphere with intimate tension. Minako itched to point out that but also was nice enough to hold it back in.

"The way you two protect each other. Haruka caught that woman's slap for Michiru and Michiru did the other way around… I think only people with very amazing chemistry can pull trick like that. What a teamwork!" Minako cheered.

Both women blushed at the same time. Haruka covered her face, shifting her head and wondering if she should change her head position on Michiru's lap while Michiru cleared her throat, hands keeping Haruka stay on her position. The tension now became awkward.

Minako earned a light slap on the back of her head from Rei. "Ouch!"

"Don't mind her." Rei said and then pulled Minako up with her. "We both would check on Ami and Makoto. They both take so long. Let's go, Minako!" Rei dragged the perky blond with her.

"What? No, I haven't finished my coffee." Minako tried to escape from Rei but the raven haired royalty apparently had few secret techniques to make Minako go with her.

The lounge door closed, leaving only Michiru and Haruka inside.

They both had already fallen on awkward situation. Michiru tried to loosen the tension, "Thanks, I guess."

"What for?" Haruka asked back.

Michiru pursed her lips, "Catching a slap for me."

"Anytime… you too. Your glare and what you said to Osaka Naru just now has grown me Goosebumps." Haruka chuckled.

"You always try to save everyone, don't you." Michiru sighed. She tried to talk out the things that had been bugging her mind.

"I'm still not a nice person." Haruka shrugged. "You don't know me with what I have done in the past."

"You turn out great." Michiru assured.

"I'm not proud of who I was… but I'm glad that you think I am now great." Haruka couldn't stand Michiru's eyes on her. "I'm still trying to be that person you met 8 years ago."

Michiru frowned, "You haven't changed."

"I have, a lot. Great deal lots… and I'm sure you have too."

Michiru seemed thinking and processed Haruka's words. "I change, yes. But there's not much change about the way I feel about you even after 8 years."

Michiru's words turned Haruka's head. No, the aqua haired royalty didn't mean that… suddenly, the blond felt panic and fear.

"I'm scared losing you." Michiru continued. Her hand brushed Haruka's hair gently. "I almost lost you once… perhaps twice if I count your past accident that I didn't know." Michiru let her gaze lingered longer on Haruka's face. "It scared me and like all of your fears… it's my only biggest fear until today."

"But you've let me go." Haruka referred to the event 8 years ago. Michiru was suddenly disappeared after Haruka told her she would move away to another town that summer. The blond was waiting Michiru at their usual hang out spot but the aqua haired girl never showed up at their last appointment.

"_You will go away?" The aqua haired girl asked. Haruka didn't dare to see the other girl's expression. The soft sand beneath her feet was never enough for her distraction in this conversation._

"_Yes… I don't want to." Haruka took a peek to Michiru and then regretted at once. The most beautiful pair of orbs Haruka had secretly treasured now was turning into pool of tears. The tears turned to waterfall._

"_But… My happy ending is with you." Michiru sobbed._

_Haruka followed the suit, her cry broke out and the blond hugged Michiru. "I'm sorry… let's meet tomorrow and we will go somewhere together." Haruka suddenly had an idea._

"… _what do you mean?"_

"_Let's go somewhere together! We can build our own castle and get dragons to slay!"_

_The blond's excitement didn't transpire onto Michiru this time._

"_Let's meet here tomorrow." The blond gave a final hug to the aqua haired girl and took off before the sun set._

_It was their final meetings with each other before 8 years later they met under the similar sunset._

"I know you'll be back. I haven't expected it to be whole 8 years. I wanted you to be the one who find me. So, I've been waiting here. I am that selfish." Michiru smiled. "However as the time went on I was overwhelmed by many illogical fears about you. I was scared you forgot about me. I was scared you hated me. I was scared I have changed too much that when we would meet again, you won't recognize me as your summer friend anymore. I had so many fears. They all had been blocking me away to you. What you must remember about me now, Haruka… I never and I will never be the one who let go…us." She emphasized her last sentence.

Michiru never let her go… Haruka smiled. A little closure behind Michiru's action that had broken her heart now slowly rebuilt Haruka's hope back. "Is that a confession?" Haruka teased.

"What about you?" Michiru asked Haruka.

The blond sure had to find a way to explain about her circumstances to the aqua haired royalty. Michiru didn't deserve anything but the truth.

"Some occasions, I will dream about the same summers. When I got that dream, I knew I was having very good dream." Haruka answered. "It was full of princesses and dragons. They fight until the castle turns into ruin… they fight to seek happiness. Ever after."

Michiru also recalled back their sweet memories together, summer 8 years ago. "How are the princesses doing now?"

"They were separated once but then reunited and found each other again, they are older but stronger." Haruka told the newest version.

Michiru raised an eyebrow, they would do that game. It had been a long time. "Really? That sounds cliché."

"They are still slaying dragons. Princesses who slay dragon will never be cliché." Haruka defended her plot. "Also don't forget about your hello kitty dragon." Haruka winked.

They both laughed… they both felt 10 years old all over again.

**.**

**.**

* * *

There was something that had been bugging Haruka about Motoki's case. From the profile description, Motoki was a bright guy that always stayed positive no matter difficult the challenge was.

"We found this in his hospital room." Rei said. Ami and Makoto had joined them in the break room after coincidentally she and Michiru just finished making up with each other. "An envelope without a letter."

It was a blue sky envelope, Haruka reached out to have a look. There were some letters on the back of the envelope.

"Secret of Sea…" Ami read it. "What does that supposed to mean?" The blue haired girl always frustrated everytime she encountered something she didn't understand.

"You don't remember? Motoki said about it before he jumped." Haruka now was throwing a look at Ami. It hadn't been only her imagination.

"I… I apologize. I was too busy holding you down. If I hadn't you could've tried jumping together with him… or so I feared." Ami lowered her head. The rest of the royalties were now looking at Haruka's direction with same understanding eyes.

"I wouldn't!" Haruka felt somehow cornered. Ami was right, she could've done something crazy. She sighed. When Haruka was about to tell Motoki's words, another interruption came.

"Is Tenoh Haruka here?"

Haruka covered her face, trying to hide between Michiru and Ami. "don't tell her I'm here." She whispered.

"She is here." Michiru immediately sold Haruka out. Ami was still confused. "Haruka, she is your sister, and she is worried about you." Michiru said now stepping aside to reveal the blond to her sister.

Setsuna locked her eyes with Haruka before the garnet's eyes did observing her younger sister's condition thoroughly. The older woman let out a relief sigh and approached Haruka for a hug.

Haruka forced a grin, and buried herself with her sister's hug. The blond got nice view in Ami as the blue haired royalty's jaw dropped on the floor looking at her forever idol in front of her.

"Sis, my friends are here." Haruka said on Setsuna's ear.

"I miss you and I don't care. You really good at making trouble Haruka, and made my heart stop. I'm getting older and older…"

"Then get married!" Haruka released the hug first.

Her sister raised an index finger, "Don't you bring up that topic here!"

The older woman now realized with her surroundings. Her eyes went to the aqua haired royalty first. Haruka applauded Michiru to maintain a neutral expression under Setsuna's stare. "Thank you for calling me." Setsuna said.

Michiru only nodded. That time, Ami had gathered all the courage inside her petite body to tap Setsuna's shoulder.

"Uhm… Meioh Setsuna-san?"

Setsuna turned around and was greeted by 2 series of her book that she had been written about quantum physics. "Si-sign here, please! I'm your fan!"

Everyone in the room except Michiru and Setsuna were holding back a laugh on Ami's act. Even Makoto did a silent clap as praise for blue haired woman.

Setsuna glanced at Haruka who had a big grin all over her face. "You have interesting friends Haruka. This is the first time your friend is my fan and not yours." Setsuna picked up the pen and the books from Ami. "What's your name?"

"Mizuno Ami."

"Wait… Mizuno Ami that writes to me sometimes ago about the latest research in dimension probability?"

Ami lit up, "You read it!"

"Of course I never let out a single message unread. You are one young brilliant researcher!" A praise from Setsuna made Ami turned into a puddle.

Haruka rolled her eyes, now they had 2 geeks inside the room. Setsuna winked at her direction, "I like her." She mouthed. Haruka sighed, "yeah, whatever."

**.**

**.**

* * *

Haruka got one day sick leave and few days' permission to not participate in strenuous physical activities. The blond disliked that since Setsuna took advantage from her in home.

"This is like taking care a 10 years old all over again." Setsuna smiled. No annoyed tone and whining. Haruka almost believed Setsuna really missed it. Living together under the same roof. "I didn't ask you to come."

Setsuna slapped her back, "You will react the same as I do when the opposite circumstances happened."

Her sister had a point. "I won't pamper you too much. It's just one arm and you giving me a treatment like I am an invalid." Haruka rolled her eyes. She was watching her sister moving around the unpacked boxes. Ever since Haruka settled in, her things hadn't really settled appropriately yet. When Setsuna arrived and witnessing a world war three in the house, she immediately got on her feet and did some arranging with Haruka's things. "This is so disgusting in here! Where's your cute cat?"

"You ask about her every 10 minutes. She is under the cabinet there, just watch your feet."

Setsuna only approved on Luna, out of all new things Haruka had in her new life. The older woman was questioning the royalties system in Haruka's school. She immediately disliked it and had been asking Haruka to get out from that weird organization. It smelled so much trouble when Haruka wouldn't get anything in turn.

"You always see everything in black and white." Haruka tried to explain. The blond was actually using Setsuna's words that once had been used to lecture her. "For me, the royalties had so many colors aside the monochrome… they are the last hope."

Setsuna's hands on her waist, the older woman was holding a rug and cleaning the kitchen cabinet. The place where surely Haruka wasn't giving a care a little bit. "You should hear yourself talking. You sound like you are into a weird faction or sect or something else."

"Don't you ever feel you want to do something useful?"

Setsuna now threw Haruka a weird look. "That's one of my reasons to be a scientist Haruka… I want us to have a better life."

"That's what I feel about things lately. I never gave a care before… but when I saw this poor guy in desperate situation, I felt like I want to do something."

"Haruka…" Setsuna's tone was more serious. "You are not a humanitarian soldier."

"I've done bad things in the past." Haruka replied.

"Which isn't your responsibility to fix it by helping every stray cat on this earth!" Setsuna recountered.

"You like Luna."

"You know that's not my point." Setsuna's hand dropped, now she put her hands inside the pocket. "What you are doing now with these royalties… and Kaioh Michiru…" There was something in Setsuna's tone when she mentioned Michiru's name. "…is something dangerous both psychologically and physically."

Haruka opened her mouth but Setsuna kept talking. "The thunder and the rain, Haruka!" Setsuna reminded her blond sister. Haruka threw her face away, avoiding her sister's gaze.

"I get it. You will never understand no matter how I explain things to you!" Haruka got up and stormed out from the house. She needed time alone… somewhere without having her sister telling every fears Haruka had in life.

**.**

Haruka put on her helmet and opened the gate. She was surprised when there was someone standing in front of the house. The most unexpected person Haruka thought would see her.

"Osaka Naru…"

The woman looked up, flashing a thin smile. "Tenoh Haruka-san… I apologize to come without early notice. Ami said I can meet you here."

Haruka was still shocked that she forgot to let the woman inside. "Of course. Wait, let's get inside."

Osaka Naru was very different woman compared to a girl Haruka had been witnessing struggling in front of the morgue. She wasn't wearing a labcoat today, instead she wore a strapless black dress under a gray sweater. The woman was beautiful and classy although she only applied a thin layer of makeup. "No, I won't be long…" She refused Haruka's invitation to enter the house.

The woman brought a black suitcase which was very unfitting. "How can I help you?"

Naru took a deep breath, "Motoki's funeral will be held tomorrow. Would you come?"

Haruka nodded. She had a plan with her royalty friends to come tomorrow.

"Great! I- I want to say sorry for my behavior the last time."

"You were sad and grieving." Haruka didn't want this to be another one blaming herself. "And you have to remember that Motoki's death is no one's fault." At least Haruka was trying to believe that. She still tried and she believed she could get over it soon.

"It's funny, Tenoh-san. I drop by because I want to say the same things to you."

Haruka listened.

"I've heard the full and detail stories from Ami. How you tried to save him… you have done everything to help him. I really am grateful for that on his behalf." Naru paused a moment, relieving a flood of memories of his ex-boyfriend. "For now, I just believe that Ueno Motoki had been long gone even before he jumped from hospital rooftop."

Those words were very painful for that woman. Haruka closed her eyes to respect Naru's moment.

"I want to give this to you." Naru handed the suitcase.

"What is this?"

"… Like I said before, for now I just believe that. However I also believe that he was better man than that. He wouldn't have gone suicidal like that if it weren't because of strong reasons." Naru motioned to the suitcase. "Inside was all Motoki's belongings from the university. I want you to find those reasons. I am a rational woman, Tenoh-san. But I believe, this way it would make peaceful soul for Motoki, I, and his family."

Naru wanted Motoki not to be a genius turned crazy guy who jumped from the rooftop. The woman wanted Haruka to find the deep reasoning behind Motoki's action. "I understand… you know that I should discuss this first with the royalties, right?"

Naru smiled more in relief, "I understand. Say my apologize to Kaioh-san and gratitude for all of them. I got the part that they just wanted to help." She sniffed. "And Tenoh-san…" Naru stared deeply at Haruka's eyes. She slowly lowered her head and then her upper body. She did 90 degrees bow for Haruka. The kind of bowing that only would be done for showing high respect to certain individuals. "Thank you."

Naru smiled and went back to her initial position. "See you tomorrow."

Haruka blushed.

**.**

**.**

When she got back inside the house, she caught Setsuna was standing near the window. From her position, the older woman could've watched and heard Haruka's conversation with Naru.

"Sis, are you…" Haruka wanted to say eavesdropping but Setsuna turned her head, looking at Haruka with an expression the blond had never seen before. She was calm and somehow…

Like mother's face.

"Haruka…" She paused. The blond couldn't believe that Setsuna perhaps had been trying to find right words to say. Until this time, her sister never struggled as for what to say to her younger sister. "Haruka…. I-I'm sorry."

Even after her accident, Setsuna never apologized. Haruka gaped in disbelief.

"I think… I understand it. Perhaps, you will keep doing this royalty thing no matter what I say… But I understand it a little bit. I cannot prevent you to be what and who you are." She smiled. Setsuna took her time brush Haruka's injured arm and then going inside to the deeper part in the house. Haruka guessed she went to the kitchen or bathroom. Her sister needed space to cry.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

The spectators were standing in neat row as the coffin was being lied down into the deeper part of the earth. The elegy and wrecking sobs became the background of today's funeral. Rain was pouring and thunder had been polite enough to hide until the ceremony was over. The royalties were standing on the last row. Each of them was holding an umbrella with the same color as their dress. The royalty's uniform. Haruka acknowledged their outfit appeared to be more lolita style instead of old victorian. If there wasn't university's emblem on the left shoulder, Haruka could've thought that those 5 women were cosplaying. Minako's hair was very contrast with the dark outfit she was wearing and Rei was the most who blended in at this kind of ceremony.

Haruka suppressed a smile over her thought. She couldn't help but always find the dynamics of royalties women were really something.

"I knew the suit would look nice on you." Michiru whispered beside her. Actually they both could have a usual conversation due to loud sobs and creepy music on the background. However Michiru whispered in name of respect.

Haruka looked over herself. She only had her high school uniform's pants aside his dark jeans. Her black shirt was Setsuna's birthday present for her a year ago. Surprisingly enough, when the royalties picked her up at her house, they had brought Haruka a formal black suit for her. It was Minako's idea and the blond royalty had been persuading her to wear it.

"… is it?" Haruka wasn't sure about her own appearance. She only knew Setsuna had given her a nod of approval and the other royalties went quiet when she put on the formal suit.

Michiru told her that they were stunned by her wonderful appearance. "You are quite stunning, Haruka." The aqua haired royalty winked accompanied by a little brush on Haruka's arm.

"It's a shame that you would wear it for funeral. How about a date with me after this?" Minako bluntly flirted with confused Haruka on the way to the cemetery. "You look like a real knight, the cool one, and with your blond hair… it's like you just come out from shakespeare's story." Minako rambled on until Michiru's glance and Haruka's demand stopped her.

When the song stopped and the elegy had reached the end, one by one the spectators were leaving. Haruka watched until there was only Osaka Naru and Motoki's family left, grieving with tears in front of the man's stone. Naru gave Haruka a glimpse and then a generous smile. Haruka nodded trying to give the woman smile. She didn't know why, perhaps her smile could lighten up Naru's spirit a little.

"Haruka." Michiru called her softly. "Let's go."

.

They were going together by Mizuno's family limousine. Haruka had intended to take her bike before Setsuna and Michiru reminded her that she would pop up every of her stitches open on the way. The blond reluctantly agreed, the sight of the car had also been her reason to agree. Haruka loved cars and Ami's limousine was very elegant and beautiful although it wasn't kind of car designed for racing.

"… Actually, there's something I want to tell you all." Haruka began when they were all situated on their respective seat in the car. "Naru went to see me yesterday." Haruka looked over at Ami's direction, the one who didn't seem to be surprised. "She gave me this, saying it was Motoki's possession from the university." The black suitcase she had brought with her. Makoto had been asking about the case but Haruka had promised her to tell everyone about the matter after the funeral was over. "I haven't opened it yet."

All eyes were now fixed on the black case. "Let's open this." The case was locked by a code but Naru had told her she had set the code. What they needed was opening it.

With the bare eyes, there wasn't something unusual with the contain of the bag. Several documents, pictures, and printouts. What attracted Haruka's attention the most was a piece of blue paper mixed with the printouts. The color was similar like the envelope they had found in Motoki's hospital room.

Haruka opened the folded paper. Inside of it was a chaotic handwriting. _Trash. Useless. Die. Disappear. Hate._ All the cruelest words that could drive a proud man like Motoki into the edge of his mind. Haruka read the last sentence of the letter.

_You cannot even die properly? What you can do then?_

_How about jumping to meet your death?_

"This letter…"

Haruka handed it over to Michiru and then she let the others take a look. "Who would write letters like that?"

"Whoever it is, perhaps they are the reason behind Motoki's suicide." Makoto concluded.

When it was Rei's turn to read the letter, the raven haired royalty dropped it immediately. Haruka never saw Rei's expression became like that. Her eyes went wide and full of horror. In second, her pale skin turned paler. Rei immediately scrambled back on her feet, kicking the paper away from her. "Take it away from me… I hate that!"

Minako was the one who first reached Rei's side. The blond royalty put her hand on Rei's shoulder. Rei jerked back, avoiding it but Minako persistently didn't give up. She grabbed both Rei's wrists. "Rei-chan! Rei-chan! Look at me! Hey!"

That was also the first time Haruka heard Minako's calling Rei name affectionately.

"The letter… the writer has very dark soul. It hurts me." Rei said weakly. Minako pulled Rei's head on her chest. Caressing Rei's silky raven hairs gently while humming an unknown soothing melody. Haruka witnessed how the tension on Rei's shoulder slowly eased away.

"You have no idea who the writer is?"

Rei closed her eyes, trying to focus more on Minako's melody. "A man… with very dark heart. I think."

Haruka exchanged glances with Michiru. Both had the same worries. Michiru nodded, affirming Haruka's concern.

"If it has been planned by that man… Motoki's death could be a murder."

.

.

* * *

_**AN:** I think the murder is not surprise anymore. How about a spoiler for the next chapter's guest? Yes, the protagonist of this fandom, a certain pigtailed blond head will make appearance. Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy the mystery and chemistry!_


End file.
